Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: High School
by BabyFox08
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup are all accepted into a prestigious high school in Corona for some reason or another. It isn't long before they meet and a strange friendship developes between the unlikely few. (This is my first fan fiction.)
1. Rapunzel

A/N: So this is a fan fiction where Jack Frost from Rise of the  
Guardians, Rapunzel from Tangled, Merida from Brave, and Hiccup from How to  
Train Your Dragon are all accepted into a prestigious high school as fourteen  
year olds and become unlikely friends. In this particular fan fiction  
Rapunzel's hair is still long and magical, and Jack hasn't died so his hair and  
eyes are brown and his last name is Overland not Frost. Also, I made Rapunzel's  
last name Gothel because she didn't have a set last name. The same thing with  
Merida, I made her last name DunBroch. Hope you enjoy :) My apologies if the format is

weird, my computer and I had an argument. The first four chapters are how the four characters ended up at this school.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon, nor will I ever. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

RAPUNZEL  
Rapunzel stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her gray and purple uniform  
fit perfectly and was completely crease free. She had pulled her long gold hair up partly in a  
high bun. What length she hadn't pulled up all the way rippled down her back  
and tickled the back of her knees. This way no one would step on the long locks  
seeing as they blanketed the floor when left loose. It was Rapunzel's hair that  
had prevented her from attending public school for the past fourteen years.

When Rapunzel's mother was pregnant, she grew gravely ill. No doctor or healer of  
any kind was able to ward of the sickness infesting the poor women's body.  
There was a constant rumor passed throughout the kingdom of a magic golden  
flower that possessed the power to heal any ailment. As Rapunzel's mother grew  
closer to her due date, her husband became desperate to find a cure. He'd sent  
as many men and women that he possibly could in search of the mythical flower  
to save his beloved wife and child. Much to the great joy of the kingdom and  
its king, the flower was found and given to the queen immediately. She instantly  
regained health and gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl with flowing  
golden hair.

However, what the king and queen didn't know was that a woman well past her age had been  
hoarding the flowers healing powers to keep herself young. When news of the  
flowers discovery hit the woman, she was outraged. Without her magic flower she  
knew she would wither and die. The woman devised a plan to sneak into the  
child's room and sing her incantation song to test if the child  
possessed the same qualities as the flower. When her theory proved true, and  
she watched the child's hair ignite with the light of magic, she attempted to  
cut a single lock of the baby's fair hair in order to sustain her youth. Much  
to her surprise, as soon as the scissors passed through the strand of hair,  
both the lock in the woman's fingers and the one attached to the child's head  
turned dark brown and lost all power. Furious, the woman kidnapped the child  
and was never seen again. This woman was known as Mother Gothel.

The king and queen were broken hearted at the realization that their one and only  
child was gone. They sent out search parties in every span of the kingdom. No  
one was able to find the royal child. They king and queen started a tradition  
of lighting lanterns on the princess's birthday in hope that she would see the  
bright lights and return to them. Little did they know that Mother Gothel was  
harboring the child in a tower, raising her as her own, and using Rapunzel's  
hair to keep herself young.

Gothel was terrified at the idea of losing her eternal source of youth and as a  
result, strictly prohibited the child from stepping foot outside. When Rapunzel  
begged the woman she knew as her mother to let her go to school, Gothel decided  
to homeschool the child to fill her growing mind. Rapunzel remained content  
with her mother's schooling until the day she caught wind of a prestigious high  
school opening in the kingdom nearby. Rapunzel was confident in her  
intellectual ability and begged Gothel to let her attend. After much  
reluctance, Gothel agreed to let the fourteen year old girl apply. After all,  
there was a good chance Rapunzel would not be accepted due to her previous  
schooling methods. But in the rare case that she was accepted, Gothel new that  
the school's rules were incredibly strict and had no room for fooling around.  
Besides, Rapunzel knew how important it was to protect her hair from anyone who  
exhibited signs of wanting to cut it. As little as she admitted it, Gothel  
trusted Rapunzel.

When Rapunzel received the letter of acceptance into the academy, she could barely  
contain her joy. Once again, Mother Gothel wasn't completely supportive of  
letting Rapunzel leave, but ultimately decided Rapunzel would be safe. After  
reading the extremely long student handbook, (really it was more like a  
textbook itself) the two formulated a plan that everyday Rapunzel would come  
directly to the tower after school and sing for Gothel to keep her young. The  
rules stated that students were allowed to leave campus after school just as  
long as they returned to their dormitories before five o'clock.

It wasn't long before Gothel rushed out to buy Rapunzel her school uniform, which  
came in gray and blue, gray and green, gray and purple, and gray and red. It  
consisted of a gray sweater vest with an appropriately colored polo shirt  
underneath and a gray skirt or pair of pants depending on gender. Gothel had  
purchased three purple polo shirts because they were Rapunzel's favorite color,  
and one of each other color. She also bought Rapunzel mechanical pencils and  
pens in every color imaginable and notebooks covered in butterfly and flower  
prints. She bought each of the textbooks Rapunzel would need and an array of  
brightly colored hair ties, bands and clips for the teenager to help maintain her  
growing locks.

Rapunzel now stood in front of her mirror taking in her own reflection. Her blond hair  
stood out brightly against the purple of her uniform and her knobby knees stood  
out under her skirt. Her face was relatively pimple free and her green eyes  
were illuminated with her bubbling excitement. Of course there was always the  
doubt coursing through the young girls mind. 'Will they like me?' She wondered  
to herself. Having been kept in a tower all her life, Rapunzel never had the  
opportunity to socialize with kids her age but she'd read many books on high  
school life and friendship. She was deeply worried about being bullied or being  
socially awkward. No matter though, Rapunzel picked up all of her many  
suitcases to load into the car, she was after all moving into a dorm room, and  
headed towards the door.

As her hand grasped the handle, she felt a small tug at her sock. She looked down  
and found her tiny chameleon Pascal. She couldn't leave her poor pet here, who  
knows what would happen to him, but her new school had a strict policy of no  
animals because some people were allergic to pets. Rapunzel had never heard of  
anyone that was allergic to a chameleon. She leaned down and let Pascal crawl  
onto her palm. She lifted him to meet her eyes. "Now Pascal," she  
told the chameleon. "I will bring you with me, but you have to promise you  
will only come out when I say it's safe, alright?" The small lizard seemed  
to nod his head in response and Rapunzel tucked him safely in her backpack where  
he wouldn't get squished.

With a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight for the  
first time in her life. Fresh air filled her lungs and she was overcome with  
happiness. The springy teenager pranced over to her mother's car, carrying her  
luggage. This is what she had waited for her entire life and it was  
finally happening.


	2. Merida

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon, nor will I ever. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

MERIDA  
"But Mom!" Merida complained. "But nothing Merida, this is an excellent opportunity for you to get a good education and a leg up on ruling the kingdom when you're older," her mother scolded. "Mom I don't want to go to some fancy school in some other weird kingdom! I want to be here, I want to be free!" Merida pleaded. "Not everyone got into this school Merida, you are part of a lucky few that did. You should be thankful for this. Now go put your uniform on," Elinor commanded. "Mom," Merida yelped. "You're going! That is final! Go put your uniform on," Elinor yelled. Merida groaned but went to the other room.  
She pulled a red polo shirt on under a gray vest and donned a skirt, muttering how unfair this whole situation was under her breath. All she wanted in life was to practice her archery and adventure all over Scotland. Sadly her mother had other ideas. To her, a princess should be proper, polite, well dressed, and educated, this translated into forcing her only daughter to go to some elite, preppy school for teens. "All against my will, don't I have any say at this at?" Merida mumbled under her breath. She was trying to do her best to hide her anger for she knew that if she openly exhibited it, it would make things all the worse.  
Merida assessed the situation. A few months ago, Elinor had received a letter introducing a new high school in a kingdom named Corona. This high school was supposed to be one of the best in the world and it was looking for applicants. The queen was more than hasty to send her daughters application in without the knowledge of the fiery redhead. When she was accepted, the queen was thrilled, promising that this was the perfect way for Merida to become the proper princess she'd always imagined. What more, she couldn't bring her bow and arrow.  
Merida on the other hand was beyond furious. The idea of leaving Scotland to live in some tiny kingdom for her teenage life seemed like some brand of torture only her mother could think of. She was devastated when told she couldn't bring her bow and arrow. That meant no archery until the summer. A few days before the first day of school, Elinor flew Merida out to Corona and rented a hotel room to stay at until Merida could stay in her dorm room. For Merida, this was as far away from the freedom she'd wanted her entire life as one could possibly get.  
She angrily grabbed her bags and stalked into the front room. "Brush your hair for God's sake Merida! It looks a rat's nest," Elinor chided. "Mom its fine," Merida said in exasperation. Elinor defiantly grabbed a brush and ran it through her daughter's wild head of tangled curls. "Maybe we should get it cut this weekend," the queen suggested. "No, Mom!" Merida whined, escaping her mother's reach. She picked up her luggage again and stomped out the door, her mother closely behind. "I'm doing this for your own good you know," Elinor reminded her softly. "Whatever," Merida replied. She felt betrayed and degraded by the woman that brought her into this world. All she wanted was freedom and instead she got a jail of a school. If this was what her mother called "good" for her, she absolutely hated what her mother would think was "great" for her. All Merida knew at that moment was that she was ultimately being dragged to the very thing that would kill her freedom.


	3. Hiccup

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon, nor will I ever. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

HICCUP

Hiccup stared at the acceptance letter in his hand for the hundredth time. He hadn't  
even applied. No it was his father's hand that got him into one of the most  
prestigious high schools in the world. His father had given up all hope that  
the boy would ever follow his footsteps and become the next great dragon hunter  
a long time ago. He knew his scrawny son would never be strong enough to defend  
himself against the massive beasts, so he started searching for an alternative.

Hiccup had always shown an interest in knowledge. He would watch everyone around him  
and learn from their actions. Though he remained particularly quiet, he had a  
constant look of wonder and trust in his deep, forest green eyes. He also had a  
naturally curiosity towards art. He seemed to take pleasure in blacksmithing  
and work with leather. Because of this interest, Stoick convinced Gobber to  
take his son as his apprentice in making weaponry.

For whatever reason Hiccup still didn't seem particularly happy with his new  
form of occupation. He pledged dreams of killing a Night Fury and becoming a  
real Viking. Stoick could easily tell his son's dreams weren't coming true  
anytime soon due to his extreme klutziness and strange ability to ruin any  
situation. A dragon hunter needed to be coordinated and swift, the exact  
opposite of the traits Hiccup portrayed.

When word hit the island of Berk that a new high school was taking applicants from  
around the world, Stoick understood what a good opportunity it would be for his  
son. He sent in Hiccup's application as soon as he could in hopes of his son  
finding a passion he could grow towards at the elite high school.

Now, looking at the acceptance letter, Hiccup once again thought that there had been  
a mistake. The idea that such a prestigious school would accept someone as  
disastrous as Hiccup seemed almost ludicrous to the fourteen year old boy.  
Somewhere deep inside he knew that he wasn't good enough for this school and  
that he didn't belong. He was too awkward to be in a place with such socially  
graceful teenagers.

"They probably just accepted me because they saw I was from Berk and thought I was  
some burly dragon slayer," Hiccup decided to himself. The small teenager  
couldn't help but worry. Doubt crossed his mind. He knew that kids as weak as  
he was were often bullied. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with the  
academics having been homeschooled his entire life. Sports were completely out  
of the question considering he couldn't swing a baseball bat or throw a  
football to save his life.

Hiccup tried to smooth his hair down but it continued to stick out in every angle. He  
brushed of the front of his gray vest and straightened his polo shirt. The  
green of his shirt matched the color of his eyes perfectly. Hiccup took a deep  
breath and stepped into the hallway from the hotel room his father had rented.  
'Here goes nothing,' he thought before stepping into the sunny streets of  
Corona.


	4. Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon, nor will I ever. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

JACK

Jack sat in the passenger's side of his father's car. His father held a firm scowl as he navigated the vehicle through the old stone streets. Jack stared out the window, taking in the foreign town. Jack looked to his father. "Dad, why are you doing this to me?" Jack asked in a small voice. Jack's father looked at him with a grimace. "I've told you Jack. You've gone too far with your pranks this time. If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to your new principal," his father explained. Jack thought about how he ended up in a car with his father driving him to a school with more rules than there were students.  
Jack had always loved to pull pranks. It was part of who he was. Throughout the course of the past school year, Jack had let live crickets loose in his Science class, had taken his dog to school, had replaced the teacher's pen with one that only wrote in invisible ink, had covered a chalk board in silly string, and flipped every desk in the English room on its side. He'd felt like he'd been pretty productive.  
None of his pranks were ever meant to hurt anyone and they were all in good fun. Sure, he'd been called to the principal's office a few times and had even been suspended for the crickets, but he knew it was worth it to see the smiles on his classmate's faces. Nothing brought Jack happiness like making other people smile.  
However, according to Mr. Overland, Jack's last prank had taken it too far. A few weeks back Jack had fallen out of a tree and sprained his ankle. Knowing that Jack wouldn't use the crutches the doctor prescribed, Mr. Overland purchased his son a shepherd's cane from an old whittler that looked older than time itself. Mr. Overland had accidently stumbled upon the whittler while hiking in the woods. As soon as he saw the cane, he knew it was perfect for his son.  
When Mr. Overland bought the cane, the whittler warned him that this was no ordinary cane and whoever used it had to be extremely careful. Mr. Overland dismissed the whittlers warning as an old mountain tale and refused to pass it on to his son. That was his mistake.  
Jack quickly learned of the shepherd's cane's magical qualities. By thrusting the end at any object, a stream of ice would shoot out. He learned to harness this ability and use it to his advantage. One day, Jack decided to have a little fun with his math teacher.  
As he sat at the front of the classroom, Jack waited for his moment. When nobody was looking, he tipped his cane slightly to the side and froze his teacher's ankles together. Nobody knew how it was possible that such a thick layer of ice could develop so quickly. It took at least thirty minutes to get the ice of the poor teacher's ankles and by the time they were done, he had a minor case of frost bite. Jack instantly felt terrible. His pranks had caused damage to another human being. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. No one was smiling now.  
When the news hit Mr. Overland, he somehow knew it was the work of his son. Though he had no idea how Jack had pulled it off, for he'd never seen the cane's powers, but he knew it was his son. Mr. Overland was furious. He was sick and tired of his son's foolishness. At around this time, word of a new school opening spiked Mr. Overland's curiosity. He learned that the school had a high focus on academics and allowed no pranks or misbehavior. This seemed the perfect place to put his son in order to stop his childish antics. He sent in Jack's application without his knowledge.  
When Jack found out what his father had done, and that he'd gotten in, he was filled with instantaneous grief. This meant no more fun and pranks. Jack never would have thought he'd gotten in. Sure he was at the top of his class with grades, but he'd had so many infractions, it was a miracle such a prestigious school took such a trouble maker as a student.  
Now, sitting in the car driving to his new school, Jack had never been dreading something this much. He felt something rub the side of his neck and was promptly reminded of the blue polo shirt he was wearing under his gray vest. This wasn't who he was. He should be wearing ripped jeans and his favorite blue hoody. Not this pitiful excuse of a uniform. He pushed his long brunette bangs back from his eyes and stared out the window. Each second was like another goodbye to his happiness. "Please dad," Jack begged. "No. You're going and that's final. You need to learn how to grow up and be mature. If this is what it takes then this is what we'll do," Mr. Overland stated firmly. Jack sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this. 'At least,' he thought to himself. "At least I still have my cane.'


	5. Rapunzel meets Merida

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon, nor will I ever. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney.

* * *

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel stood right in front of the school's giant gates taking in the view. There were more people in this one enclosed area then she'd seen in all her life. Everywhere around her there wear boys and girls wearing the school colors, _her_ school colors. Rapunzel's eyes lit up with happiness and wonder.  
Carefully, she dragged her luggage into the front gate. The paths were made out of a reddish stone that may have seemed old fashioned but offered a sense of rustic charm. Rapunzel instantly fell in love. The school itself was two stories tall and made with the same stones as the streets. Right in front of the school, there was a wide green lawn and flower beds dotted around the campus.  
Behind the school there were two other buildings, the boy and girls dormatories. Each building held around two-hundred and fifty students. Its relative smallness also appealed to the happy-go-lucky teenager. She headed towards the building distinctively marked girls in pursuit of her dorm room.  
Though Rapunzel was excited beyond belief to meet her new roommate, she was also slightly apprehensive. For all she knew, her roommate could be some spy sent to harvest her hair and take her magical healing powers. Rapunzel knew how important it was to protect her secret from anyone and everyone. She just hoped the girl she was sharing a room with was easy to get along with and kept her side of the room clean. Rapunzel hated messy people.  
As she climbed the stairs to room, butterflies rose in the pit of Rapunzel's stomach. It was a strange sensation that she'd only ever experienced when asking her mother is she could go see the floating lights. Usually this feeling was followed by gut wrenching depression, but she had a feeling things were going to be different this time.  
Rapunzel looked at the slip of paper that had her class schedule and her dorm number. She walked up to the third floor and began looking for room number one-hundred and fifty-seven. Someone had told her that there were fifty rooms per floor and there were a total of five floors. It wasn't long until she found a door with her name written under the number with another girl's name, Merida.  
At this point, Rapunzel's nerves were at their peak. She was about to meet the girl she'd be rooming with for the next year. She grasped the door handle with a deep exhale and stepped inside. Sitting there, on one of the two beds was a girl with the reddest hair Rapunzel had ever seen. It seemed to dance around her head in tangled flames. She had a red polo shirt on under her vest that almost matched her hair exactly. When Rapunzel walked in, she looked at her with eyes so blue, they looked almost clear. Rapunzel was taken slightly aback by this girl's unruliness.  
"Ah hi, I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said quietly as she set her bags down. "I'm Merida," the girl replied, taking out an apple. Rapunzel noticed that Merida had an accent that she'd never heard before. "So are you from around here," Rapunzel asked in attempt to find out what her accent was. She made a sound that was in between a snort and a laugh. "No, I'm from Scotland," Merida answered. That explained the accent and the hair. "Wow that's pretty far away. I'm from here, or well just outside of town limits," Rapunzel said sweetly.  
She started to take out her bedding and put pillow cases on the pillows. She had brought her favorite bedspread that was purple and pink with suns on it. Every student had an hour to unpack and get settled before going to their first class, in Rapunzel's case, math class. She put all the materials she needed in a back pack before taking all of her clothes out and putting them neatly in her dresser.  
"Your hair is really long," Merida exclaimed. Rapunzel blushed and stroked a long lock. She knew people would remark on her long locks but she still wasn't used to it. "Yeah, its longer when I let it down but it gets in the way," Rapunzel laughed nervously. "Well why don't you cut it then," Merida wondered aloud. Rapunzel paled slightly. "Um no I think it's fine," she said flustered. Merida shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat," Merida responded in her thick accent before chewing on her apple.  
Rapunzel sighed, relieved that Merida seemed like a nice person. Rapunzel continued to unpack until someone announced over the loud speaker, "all students must report to class in five minutes." Rapunzel stood and straightened her uniform. This was the start of her new life, a new beginning.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the weird formatting, and a thanks to live laugh play music for my first review ever:)


	6. Merida meets Rapunzel

Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, there was quite a bit I had to get done. Thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How to Train Your Dragon. Nothing's changed.

* * *

**Merida**

Merida sat back on one of the two beds. Since she had gotten here first, she got first pick of which side she wanted. It wasn't like there was that much of a difference anyway. There were two beds of the same size, two dressers, two tiny closets, and two mirrors. Right in the middle of the room there was a large window spilling light on the tan carpet. Really Merida was just picking between left and right. She chose left seeing as right just didn't feel right to the Scottish princess.  
Merida couldn't help but in vision what it would be like if her mother was with her. 'She'd probably make me unpack everything right now,' Merida thought, staring at her three unpacked bags. "Well I'll have to do it eventually," she muttered under her breath, unzipping the first bag which contained her emerald green bedding. It reminded her of home.  
Merida remembered her mother's warm embrace, the way her voice sounded when she sang and the way her eyes lit up when she did something she was proud of. Then, Merida remembered her mother's constant nagging, the chores and classes she forced her to take, and her utter disapproval of her archery. "It's improper for a princess to have weapons," Queen Elinor had declared on countless occasions. Merida was torn between missing her mother, or remaining bitter at the elegant woman.  
She sunk back into the bedding and covered her eyes with her hands. 'What am I going to do,' she wondered to herself. That moment she heard the door click open and propped herself up on the bed, preparing to meet her roommate. The name next to hers on the door said Rapunzel. 'What kind of name is Rapunzel," Merida had asked herself when she read the tag, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the uncommon name.  
A spritely girl a little smaller than Merida walked in. Her eyes were an incredible green color that seemed to radiate curiosity. She was fairly petite but overall well-built. Her uniform fit her well and the purple of her polo shirt made her eyes stand out even more if that was possible. Most interesting of all however, was her long blonde hair. It blanketed her back in smooth honey colored waves. Merida wasn't sure if she'd seen anyone with such an exquisite presence.  
She shuffled her feet slightly and seemed almost uncomfortable standing at the front of the room. "Ah hi, I'm Rapunzel," she stated quietly. "I'm Merida," Merida replied. She sensed something different about this girl. Just being in the same room as Merida seemed to calm the fiery teenager's spirit to a more manageable decimal. Merida pulled out an apple from her bag. "So are you from around here," Rapunzel asked. Merida tried to laugh but it came out more as a snort. It should have been obvious from her accent. "No, I'm from Scotland," Merida answered. "Wow that's pretty far away from here. I'm from here, or well just outside town limits," she offered sweetly. That explained why she seemed so comfortable with her surroundings.  
Rapunzel turned to start putting her things away and Merida was able to see just how long her new roommate's hair was. Suddenly she just couldn't keep her awe contained. "Your hair is really long," she finally exclaimed. Rapunzel turned to face the girl with the red hair. She seemed nervous and apprehensive as she pulled a strand forward and responded with, "yeah, it's longer when I let it down but it gets in the way." "Well why don't you cut it then," Merida questioned. She couldn't see why someone would keep their hair that long if it just got in the way. "Um no I think its fine," Rapunzel said quickly. Merida didn't fail to see the color leave from Rapunzel's face. "Whatever floats your boat," Merida said with a shrug. Rapunzel went back to unpacking. Merida took a bite out her juicy apple. It tasted like home.  
'Well that was strange," Merida thought quietly to herself. 'It was like she thought I was going to cut it myself, maybe she just really likes it long. Whatever it's her hair," she dismissed. Merida decided that her roommate was just suffering from first day nerves which explained her odd behavior. Either way this girl's demeanor seemed to shout kindness and compassion just as Merida's shouted free spirit and somewhat reckless. Merida knew that Rapunzel was someone she could get to know.  
"All students must report to class in five minutes," someone announced over the loud speaker. Merida let out a light sigh and grabbed her backpack. She didn't care if her hair was a mess or if her uniform was awry. This was who she was and people would just have to deal with that. Unlike Rapunzel, she took no concern towards what was ahead of her. She didn't care what people thought about her at that moment. She ripped the door open and walked out into the crowded hallway. If she was headed towards what was going to take her freedom, she knew she should at least show that it wasn't going to take her passion.


	7. Hiccup meets Jack

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Disney or Dreamworks, or Jack, or Rapunzel, or Hiccup, or Merida but thanks for checking just to make sure;)

* * *

**Hiccup**

Hiccup walked up the stairs, doubt running through his mind like a river. He'd never had good experiences with people his age. He'd never understood how other people in his age group could appear so flawless and fierce while he was stumbling around, tripping on his own feet. He wondered why this school should be any different, and if it really was going to be the break he needed. He could only hope he'd find a place here.  
He walked up another flight of stairs. "Why are people so cruel?" He asked himself under his breath. Really he couldn't grasp the concept of anyone feeling such negative feelings towards someone just because they were different or awkward. Where was the morality?  
Hiccup remembered his childhood at Berk in spite of himself. Sure he'd never been the strongest, or the most natural at dragon hunting, but was the really a valid reason for the bullying and neglect he'd received from his "peers"? He was dreading what kind of attention he'd get from the students attending this high school.  
Finally he reached the door that had his name on it. His roommate's name was Jack. It was a fair name; one Hiccup didn't associate with any painful memories, yet. Right as Hiccup grasped the door handle. He felt someone come up behind him. He braced for impact, reading for some sort of pain whether that was physical or emotional. Hiccup knew from experience that words cut just as deep as a knife.  
Hiccup turned around slowly but instead of finding the giant brute he'd imagined behind him, there was a medium sized boy with brown hair and a goofy grin. Hiccup let out a long exhale. "Are you Hiccup?" The boy asked. Hiccup could only nod. He didn't have much experience talking to new people. "I'm Jack," Hiccup's roommate said.  
Hiccup didn't sense any immediate danger from this boy. In fact, his warm brown eyes and large grin put off a very happy-go-lucky sense. "Ah hi," Hiccup answered quietly. Jack opened the door to their room. It was small, but quaint with identical furniture on both sides. There was more light shining through the one window then Hiccup had seen in a month in Berk.  
"Which side do you want?" Jack asked. "I don't care," Hiccup replied honestly. Jack took the left side and threw his bags on the floor before leaping onto the bed with cat-like agility. Truthfully it was somewhat frightening. Hiccup calmly sat his minimal luggage on the floor and started to unpack, aware of Jack's gaze focused directly on him.  
"So where are you from?" Jack asked. Somehow he had made it from his bed to Hiccup in what seemed like a split second. Hiccup noticed for the first time that Jack was walking with a cane. It looked hand made with intricate swirls that decorated the entire surface of the smooth wood. Hiccup now saw that Jack had a slight limp. Jack saw him staring. "I fell out of a tree a few weeks ago and twisted my ankle. It's still kind of sore. Anyways, where did you say you were from?" Jack pressed. Hiccup took a deep breath. This guy was being slightly invasive. "A little island near Scotland named Berk," Hiccup answered eventually.  
Jack looked at him with big eyes. A close inspection revealed they were entirely brown but they had flecks of amber and caramel swirled deeply into the iris. "So what's the weather like in this place?" Jack questioned nonchalantly. Hiccup looked back at him with suspicion. He wore a distinctively mischievous smile on his face. "Rainy, cold, snowy," Hiccup said. He turned back to his bags, hoping Jack would get the impression Hiccup no longer wanted to talk. Jack didn't seem to get the memo and asked, "kind of like this?"  
Hiccup looked upwards in fascinated horror. It was snowing, actually snowing. Delicate snowflakes danced gleefully through the air, landing on Hiccup's nose. The air instantly turned a few degrees colder. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, he'd been exposed to magic before, he lived on an island infested with dragons after all, but he'd never seen anyone make it snow inside before. What type of sorcery was this?  
"That's not natural," Hiccup commented only it sounded more like a question. Jack began laughing hysterically. "How did you do that?" Hiccup asked timidly. Who knew what else this boy was capable of? He laughed harder but choked out, "it's a trick I picked up not long ago, pretty awesome right?" Hiccup stared at the strange boy with fear and fascination. What else could he do?  
Hiccup didn't even have time to wonder what was going to happen to the room with all this snow before a loud speaker called, "all students report to class in five minutes." Hiccup's nerves kicked up. "Yay more people," he muttered sarcastically under his breath. He'd barely gotten through his meeting with Jack. He threw his leather backpack over one shoulder and walked out the door. Starting new classes was somewhat safer than finding out what the boy with the cane could really do.

* * *

I probably won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow because its Father's Day, but thank you for all the wonderful reviews:)


	8. Jack meets Hiccup

So I know I said that I wouldn't be posting anything today but I had some unsuspected free time;) Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate you reading my work and taking the time to tell me what you think. You're all amazing;D

* * *

Disclaimer: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, and How to Train Your Dragon all belong to Disney and DreamWorks.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack walked towards his room on the third floor of the boy's dormitories. He'd been hoping for a room on the top level so he could drop things down the staircase like water balloons off the railing at unsuspecting victims. He'd already decided that this school wasn't going to break him like his father hoped it would. Nothing could break his spirit.  
Jack remembered the look on his father's face when they were driving this morning. The utter disapproval almost made Jack feel bad for being himself. Life was cruel that way, he knew that. He'd had his fair share of hardships in his life but he'd be the last to admit it. People could think what they wanted, but he wouldn't accept pity from a bunch of snooty preppy kids that only cared about their own reputations. He was stronger than that.  
He watched the people around him with inspired curiosity. Each person was different, an individual in their own way. He'd never seen people so alone or awkward before. At other schools everyone stayed with their groups and cliques and seemed to carbon copies of one another. He'd remember what it looked like when everyone was vulnerable when he was feeling that way himself.  
Quickly he started scanning the numbers on the doors looking for his own. He laid eyes on a door with his name on it next to another boy's. Standing under the number plate was a small boy with brown hair that seemed to stick up in every angle. Jack approached him quietly.  
"Are you Hiccup?" Jack asked, reading the name of the door. He grinned widely at the boy. He looked nervous as he nodded. Jack introduced himself with, "I'm Jack." "Ah hi," Hiccup replied. Clearly he was uncomfortable standing outside the door talking to a complete stranger. Jack brushed past him and opened the door to let them both in. "Which side do you want," Jack asked. "I don't care," Hiccup responded. Jack took the left, seeing as he thought his timid roommate might feel more comfortable farther away from the door.  
Jack carelessly threw his bags on the floor and leapt onto the unmade bed. It was the most fun he'd had all day. Hiccup gently put his own bags down and started unpacking. Jack was unsatisfied with this and started trying to be social. He'd never had problems with being afraid to talk to people. It was not talking to people he was afraid of.  
"So where are you from?" Jack asked. He wanted Hiccup to loosen up. He was too uptight for Jack. He remained closed off and guarded. He reminded Jack of himself when he was younger. They even looked slightly alike. They both had deep brown hair that was on the longer side and freckles across the bridge of their nose. They were both on the littler side with small bones and lean muscles. Or at least Jack had lean muscles; Hiccup looked like he'd have trouble just lifting his books. Jack was only taller than Hiccup by about an inch, but the biggest difference in appearance by far was their eyes. Jack's eyes were a dark brown but seemed to be lit from behind. Flecks of amber and gold separated them from normal brown eyes. Hiccup's eyes however were a deep forest green. They seemed to have lighter greens and grays just underneath the other color, slipping out towards the edge of the iris. Where Jack's eyes were playful and mischievous, Hiccup's were trusting and mysterious.  
Jack noticed Hiccup staring at his cane with those mysterious eyes. "I fell out of a tree a few weeks ago and twisted my ankle. It's still kind of sore. Anyways, where did you say you were from again?" Jack prodded. Hiccup sighed. "A little island near Scotland named Berk," Hiccup answered. Jack had never heard of this island before. Hiccup turned his back on Jack and started unpacking again. Jack didn't think he could take such a closed off roommate the entire year. Suddenly, a plan struck him. If Hiccup was nervous and guarded, a little fun would bring him out of his shell.  
"So what's the weather like in this place?" He wondered aloud. Hiccup turned back to him. "Cold, rainy, snowy," Hiccup said quickly, turning back to his bags. Jack got a mischievous look on his face. Gently, he tipped his staff to the ceiling and shot something out of it, but it wasn't ice. "Like this?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at the ceiling. Snowflakes were raining down, dancing in the air and landing on Hiccup's nose. Jack started laughing hysterically and expected Hiccup to join him. He remained passive. "That's not natural," he observed, worry tainting his voice. Jack laughed harder. "How did you do that," Hiccup asked. He sounded like he didn't approve. "It's a trick I picked up not long ago, pretty awesome right?" Jack answered between guffaws. Hiccup continued to stare at the ceiling.  
Jack was baffled. Normally his antics made people smile at the least. How could Hiccup be so passive and unemotional? This went beyond first day nerves, there was something deeper. Scars that were deeper. Jack knew about those. He had them. "All students report to class in five minutes," a loud speaker directed.  
Jack watched as Hiccup slung his bag over one shoulder and stalked out of their room. Jack got the distinct impression this awkward wallflower hadn't taken a liking to him. Jack put his own backpack on and walked out the door. As he approached his class, he smiled. "Let's have some fun," he whispered.

* * *

So I don't think that I'll be writing the next chapters from every characters side and I'm going to try and get all character's imput in that one chapter:) Now that they've met their roommates and have gotten settled in, the real friendship and story can start.


	9. First Class

Sorry I hadn't posted for a while, but I've had an off few days. Here's the chapter where the characters meet:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the movies and characters used. They still belong to Disney and DreamWorks.

* * *

Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack all made their way towards their first class. By some strange twist of fate, they all had math despite each other's knowledge. Completely unaware of each other's presence, they took their seats in the brightly light classroom. Rapunzel sat directly front and center. She felt this was the best way to better her education. Merida sat somewhere in the middle, she didn't want to seem like a teacher's pet. Hiccup chose the back corner farthest from everyone else. He was perfectly fine going unnoticed. Jack sat as far back as possible and put his feet up on the desk. 'Might as well get comfortable, I'm going to be here for a while,' he thought to himself.  
That moment a middle aged woman with long brown hair entered the room, she had soft, sharp features and a sweet smile. Her green dress fluttered behind her as she moved to the front of the room. Rapunzel let out a soft exhale. This woman seemed mild and somewhat soft. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Fairn. I will be your math teacher this year. Now, I just want to tell you that I, just like most of your other teachers won't stand for any funny business. Is that clear?" Ms. Fairn announced, shooting an annoyed glance at Jack who continued to keep his feet on the desk. The class nodded in response.  
"Alright, good, let's take role shall we?" She said with a smile. The math teacher proceeded to take attendance, calling out each student's in a sing-song voice. The other students chuckled slightly when she read Hiccup's name but stopped shortly after receiving a pointed look from the petite teacher. "Jackson Overland," Ms. Fairn called. "Actually it's just Jack," Jack said with a cocky smile. Ms. Fairn stared at the boy with a severe expression. "Well Mr. Overland, why don't you get your filthy shoes off your desk and we'll worry about formalities after." Jack wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. He could tell this teacher really wasn't going to stand for any funny business. He took his feet off the table obligingly. "Jack you say it is, clean up your attitude before we have a problem. Got it? Thank you," the teacher reprimanded.  
Jack sighed. He could now see why his father sent him here. There was no room for fun. Ms. Fairn turned back to her attendance and finished with smile. "Now I know you haven't had an opportunity to meet and mingle with each other yet so I designed a little group activity so you could get to know some new people," Ms. Fairn said happily. There was a collective groan from her class. "Now don't be like that, it will be fun! And you only have to meet three new people, not an entire class," she promised, handing every student a sheet of paper.  
"I randomly selected six groups of four students. I handed you each a paper with a few questions you can ask among your group to get to know each other. Please get with the group I've assigned you," Ms. Fairn instructed, reading off the group. The students listened for their names. "Group three is Rapunzel Gothel, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Haddock, and Jack Overland," she called. Rapunzel shot a small smile at Merida, happy that she was with someone she sort of knew, but she didn't see it. The four of them went to the side of the room and sat in a square as they were told to.  
The each shared a small glance, taking in each other's features. Jack and Hiccup were instantly surprised by how long Rapunzel's hair was and how bright Merida's unruly curls were but they didn't say anything about it. Merida and Rapunzel however were unfazed by the boy's normal appearance.  
Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "This is stupid," he decided. "It's degrading," Merida contradicted. "What does she think we are, four? We know how to make friends by now, we're fourteen after all." "Come on guys, why don't we just start the activity. It can't hurt anything and what else do we have to do?" Rapunzel questioned. "Fine," Jack agreed, taking a paper. "It says to start by saying our names and where we're from," Jack read, annoyance masking his tone.  
The four shared another glance. Rapunzel took in the shade of Jack and Hiccup's eyes. 'Interesting colors,' she thought, having never seen eyes with such a variety of shades. The unspoken question hung in the air, who would go first? "I'll go I guess," Rapunzel offered in attempt to be brave. She tucked a long lock behind her ear and said, "My name is Rapunzel and I live just outside of Corona." Merida went next. "My name is Merida and I live in Scotland. She didn't mention she was a princess. She planned to keep that under wraps. "The name's Jack, Jack Overland. I'm from Burgess, Pennsylvania," Jack interjected. The three that had already spoken looked to Hiccup expectantly. He blushed redder than Merida's hair. Rapunzel gave him a sensitive smile, sensing his nervousness. He appreciated her comfort. "I'm Hiccup and I live on a tiny island called Berk that's near Scotland," he said in a shaky voice. Rapunzel gave him another smile.  
"What's the next prompt?" Merida asked. "Favorite colors," Rapunzel read. "Mines blue," Jack said. "Red," Merida replied. "I've always liked purple," Rapunzel submitted. "Green, like the trees," Hiccup spoke softly. They looked at each other's polo shirts and laughed, even Hiccup joined the fun despite his nerves. "This is kind of a weird question, but it says, how is your family life?" Rapunzel noticed, looking at the paper. Hiccup looked down. Merida volunteered to speak first.  
"My father is more of a child then an adult but he and I get along pretty well. I have three younger brothers that are triplets and cause all sorts of mischief. My mother tries to monopolize my life. She always tells what I should and shouldn't do and what I should and shouldn't be. It's like I'm constantly displeasing her by just being myself," Merida said bitterly. Rapunzel was surprised by the harsh tone her voice had absorbed. Hiccup met her jewel blue eyes with his deep green and said something he normally wouldn't around such strangers. He could tell the people in his group were different then the kids he'd grown up with. "My father is the exact same way," he said strongly. "It's like I'm never good enough for him and he always expects me to be something I'm not. Not what I am." "What about your mom?" Rapunzel asked innocently. "Oh she died when I was really little in a freak accident so it's just me and my dad," Hiccup finished. Rapunzel wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "It's fine, I didn't know her too well," Hiccup answered. He didn't want Rapunzel to feel bad about his own backstory.  
"My mom's dead to. She died giving birth to my little sister. I was six at the time. My dad tries his hardest but he's sick of me fooling around. That's how I ended up here," Jack responded. Rapunzel choked back more tears, her group member's stories were so sad. "Well I guess it's my turn," she said. "I never knew my father, he left before I was born I guess. My mother's always has been afraid of me doing the same so I've lived in a tower my entire life. I hadn't stepped outside until yesterday." "That's terrible! How could she keep you from going outside? That's like, a major part of childhood," Jack said in exasperation. Rapunzel shrugged. "She didn't want me leaving her."  
They all took in each other's family problems in silence. Things had grown heavy in the group. "Um well why don't we look at the next question," Hiccup boldly suggested to end the awkwardness. He was growing increasingly more comfortable with the people around him seeing as they were so similar. "What made you choose to come to school?" He read from the paper, shooting shy glances at Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida.  
"I didn't choose to come here," Jack answered first. "My dad made me. He said it would teach me how to behave. He was tired of me getting in trouble for my pranks." Merida nodded. "I was forced to come here to. My mom told me it was the perfect opportunity for me to become the lady she always dreamed of," Merida scoffed. "My dad didn't give me a choice either. He was sick of me always messing up and decided I would find something I can actually do here," Hiccup added. "Well I guess I'm the only one who actually wants to be here. It was the only chance I had of leaving my tower," Rapunzel sighed. "I can see why," Jack said with a smile.  
"Are we doing okay here?" Ms. Fairn said with a questioning smile. "Yeah we're doing great," Rapunzel responded enthusiastically. The others nodded as well. "Good! There's about twenty minutes left of class so have fun," she advised sweetly. The teacher vaguely reminded Rapunzel of the fairies she'd read about in fairytales. "So who's your roommate?" Jack asked Rapunzel and Merida. They both laughed. "We are roommates," Merida said brightly. Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "No way, Hiccup and I are roommates to," Jack yelped gleefully. The four were certainly getting along. "How funny," Rapunzel laughed.  
Something seemed to strike Jack and he turned to Hiccup. "Hey, will you remind me to let the mouse I have in a box in our room outside after school," Jack instructed. Hiccup gulped. Although his understanding and overall opinion of his roommate was increasing, he was still a little nervous about what he could do. "Why?" Merida asked, cocking one eyebrow. "I was going to let it loose in class but I can see that isn't going to go over so well," Jack shrugged. Merida Rapunzel and Hiccup shared nervous looks. "What? I'm a prankster, what can I say?" Jack asked happily. They all broke out in laughter again.  
"You know what I noticed?" Rapunzel asked in between laughs. "What?" Merida asked. "We are all a lot alike." "She's right, we are," Jack agreed. The others nodded. "What do you say we all meet up for lunch?" Jack asked. "I don't see why not," Merida answered. "Sounds good to me," Rapunzel bubbled. "Sure," Hiccup said, happy that he'd seemed to have made friends. That moment the bell rang signifying their next class. The shared more happy smiles before heading their separate ways, but they knew they would see each other again.


	10. Lunch

Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are the random teachers and students I created. Otherwise, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks.

* * *

Hiccup scanned the cafeteria for his roommate and the other two girls  
that had promised to eat with him. He was just about to give up and sit in the  
corner when he spotted Rapunzel's long golden hair. He turned to her direction.

Jack and Merida were already at the table when Rapunzel met up with them. Her nose  
was slightly pink from her last class, theater. The teacher had made her get on  
stage and play improv games with a few other students in front of the rest of  
class. She was trying to put herself out there more, but she liked it when she  
could control her new experiences, not when she was forced into it.

Merida had tied her curls up in a high ponytail that swished around her shoulders.  
She'd just gotten out of gym class. She could already tell that was going to be  
one of her favorite classes. She could show her strength and agility and not  
get in trouble for it. Plus, she was graded on how well she performed and she  
knew she was almost guaranteed an "A".

Jack had a bored expression on his face. His science class hadn't been nearly as  
spectacular as the other's. In fact, his science teacher was so boring, one kid  
fell asleep mid-lecture. On the bright side, he'd finally found a teacher  
stupid enough to leave him out of questioning when he let a live mouse out in  
the middle of class. Jack had big ambitions that his father couldn't kill.

Hiccup however felt like he'd been run over by a bus. He had simply attended his  
social studies class and much to his surprise, an old "friend" was standing  
there in the back of the classroom. Her blonde hair was partially tied back,  
leaving her bangs and a few light strands to fall in her face. Her blue eyes  
glimmered in the light and her freckles looked even cuter than usual. Hiccup  
had stared longingly at the girl he'd had a crush on since he'd first laid eyes  
on her, Astrid. Back at Berk, she'd only talked to Hiccup if he was doing  
something wrong or something that got in her way. She was perfect at  
everything, including wielding weapons which Hiccup thought was hot. He thought  
he'd escaped her cruel but alluring nature by coming to this school. It was the  
only good thing about it. She just had to come and ruin his freedom. Even here,  
she didn't give him so much as a second glance and that broke the poor boy's  
heart.

"Are you okay Hiccup? You look a little worn down," Rapunzel asked, setting one  
of her dainty hands on his. Nobody had ever shown Hiccup so much compassion  
before. His father was a Viking, he didn't need compassion. "Yeah fine,  
just a little overwhelmed by my classes," he lied. Rapunzel nodded.  
"Yeah, they are kind of intimidating." "Speaking of  
classes," Merida interrupted. "How were your last ones?" Jack  
sighed. "Boring, my science teacher is a complete idiot. It's a wonder how  
he even made it through college," he answered. "My theater teacher is  
a little pushy," Rapunzel shivered, remembering the improv. "Social  
studies was social studies," Hiccup said. Truthfully he'd spent the entire  
class thinking about Astrid. "Well I just had gym and it was pretty  
awesome," Merida exclaimed. The others laughed at the way the word awesome  
sounded in her accent.

"What?" She demanded. "Nothing," Rapunzel said blushing. Hiccup looked at his  
schedule and groaned. "I have gym next, they're going to eat me alive,"  
he complained. "I have art class next," Rapunzel said happily. She  
loved art and painting. "Social studies," Jack said in defeat. He was  
hoping for something more fun like theater or yearbook. "Science,"  
Merida complained. "Now, thanks to Jack I'm not looking forward to  
it," she stated, sending him a glare.

At that moment a tall girl with long brown hair and blonde highlights sauntered  
over. She leaned down on the table in front of Jack so he could get a good look  
at her. He raised one eyebrow in question. "The name's Brittany. I  
couldn't help but notice someone like you sitting with these losers," she  
gestured to Rapunzel Merida and Hiccup. Rapunzel was disgusted. She mentally  
listed all the school rules this girl was breaking. Shirt cut too low, chewing  
gum, high heeled sparkly shoes, Brittany was a walking violation. She snapped  
her gum insistently and flipped her hair over one shoulder. It was obvious to  
the other three that this girl had a crush on Jack.

Jack crinkled his nose defensively. Her overly fruity perform was performing a  
violent assault on his nostrils. "Why don't you come sit with some people  
that matter and not this train wreck," she offered in a sugar sweet voice  
that scraped Jack's nerves. This girl was way too material for his liking. Her  
hair was overdone, her make-up rivaled that of a clown's, and seriously, she  
needed to lay off the perfume. "Thanks for the offer, but these people  
aren't losers, they're my friends. And frankly, I would never be seen near your  
group of "friends". All you are is a bunch of back stabbers. Now  
please leave my table and don't bother me again," Jack said harshly.

Brittany's expression turned to ice as she flipped her hair and stalked off, high heels  
clicking. When she was out of sight, the four laughed until they cried. How  
could someone be so arrogant? "Thanks for sticking up for us Jack,"  
Rapunzel said sweetly. "No problem, besides, I never want to be around  
those people. Too fake," he replied. They shared a smile. Hiccup thought  
it was nice to feel like he belonged.

"Oh my goodness," Rapunzel exclaimed shortly after. "I forgot the book I  
need for my sixth period English class! I'll be right back," Rapunzel  
said, taking off towards the girl's dorms, scolding herself for being so  
stupid. She knew she only had a few minutes. She tore into the room in search  
of the textbook she needed. She was flustered and preoccupied, she didn't  
notice when a certain chameleon climbed into her skirt pocket.


	11. Chameleons and Magic

The bell rang and Rapunzel scrambled into her next class just in time, happy she was able to make it. The art teacher started on her lecture on the expectations of the class and what they would be required to do in order to earn a good grade. Rapunzel however couldn't focus on her art teacher's lecturing. She raised a shaky hand. "Yes Rapunzel?" The teacher asked. "May I please us the restroom?" Rapunzel replied sweetly. The teacher reluctantly nodded and handed Rapunzel the pass. "Be back soon," the teacher warned as Rapunzel walked out of the classroom.

One again she was mentally kicking herself. Because she had forgotten her English book, she hadn't been able to use the restroom at lunch. Now her bladder was paying the price. She hated missing an important lecture, especially since it was the first day, but she was worried if she didn't leave, something far more disastrous and embarrassing then leaving class would happen. If she wanted to keep a normal, positive reputation, that couldn't happen.

Rapunzel walked down the long hallway towards the bathrooms and water fountains. When she was about halfway there, she stopped in her tracks. She had felt something climb on to her shoulder. She reached a delicate hand to her shoulder and felt something scaly brush her fingertips. Rapunzel let out a small gasp as her pet Chameleon climbed into her palm. Her eyes darted wearily around, looking for another person. She knew that if anyone saw her, she would be suspended at the least, expelled more likely. She'd finally found a place where she felt like she belonged, she couldn't risk leaving that because of a chameleon. On top of it all, if Rapunzel was expelled, her mother would never trust her again or let her outside. Rapunzel really didn't want that.

She brought the tiny green chameleon to her face. His face grew happy when he saw her. "Pascal," she whispered. "I told you that you couldn't come out until I said it was safe. It's certainly not safe here. I could get expelled!" The scaly creature gave her an apologetic smile. "Pascal if anyone sees you I'll have to leave," she yelped, panic slowly creeping into her voice. Pascal climbed up Rapunzel's arm and nuzzled into her neck. It was comforting but did nothing for the petite girl's nerves. "Pascal, I need to go back to my room. Can you find it by yourself?" Rapunzel asked. He nodded and crawled down her arm and onto the floor. "Don't be seen okay?" She reminded him softly. He immediately changed his color to match the carpet. "Be careful," she called as her crawled down the hall.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. Though she was still nervous about her pet getting back to her room safely, she was glad she no longer had to worry about being caught with a chameleon in her pocket. She began walking down the hall again when someone behind her asked, "What was that?" She let out another short gasp and turned around. Facing her was none other than Jack Overland. Her face paled knowing someone had seen her, even if it was someone she called her friend. "My pet chameleon, you're not going to tell anyone right?" Rapunzel asked, more worried than before. Her fate was in the hands of the boy who liked to let mice of in classrooms to scare teachers. Jack gave her a look that made her stomach turn. It was full of mystery and mischief. "Not if you don't tell anyone about this," he responded, pulling Rapunzel behind a wall.

They looked out behind the cover of the brick wall at the water fountain. "Shh," Jack whispered under his breath. Together they waited until someone came to take a sip from the water fountain. Right as they pressed their lips into the water, Jack tipped his shepherd's cane slightly upwards and the water froze. Their fellow student's lips were frozen to the icy stream. Jack chuckled under his breath at his own handy work. Rapunzel's green eyes grew wide as they met his amber-flecked ones. "How did you do that," she hissed, watching the boy try to pry his lips from the fountain. "Magic," Jack said. The look in his eye almost made Rapunzel believe him. "That was kind of a cruel trick," Rapunzel muttered. Jack cocked his head to the side, watching Rapunzel's expression. Nobody had called his pranks cruel before. "Ah he'll be fine. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell my social studies teacher that someone's stuck to the water fountain. Okay?" Jack promised. Rapunzel nodded in agreement, happy he was going to fix what he caused.

"I need to get back to class," Rapunzel said, standing up. Jack nodded. "Remember, I won't say a word about your lizard if you don't say a thing about my magic," he reminded her with a wink. She nodded and made her way back to the bathroom. Jack stood and walked to his social studies class, ready to complete his promise to the girl with the long hair.


	12. Dodge Ball

Hiccup walked into the giant gymnasium. Seriously, it was bigger than his entire house. He couldn't help but notice that everything felt wrong. His uniform was way too baggy even though he'd gotten the smallest size available and hung of his bony shoulders. Everyone around him was at least a head taller and three times as buff. He knew he'd never stand a chance against any of them in any type of sport, unless you count cowering in the corner a sport.

He moved into the center of the gym where the rest of the class was gathering, and there, he saw it. Well technically it was not an "it" but a "she". Her baby blue eyes stood out against her gray uniform. Her hair was tucked into its signature braid, hanging down her neck. She had a small build, but Hiccup knew what she was capable of. She'd appeared back into Hiccup's life like a ghost, silent and just as terrifying.

"Are you serious?" He yelped in spite of himself. A few of his classmates turned back to stare and Hiccup turned scarlet. Luckily Astrid didn't seem to notice him, as usual. In his mind, Hiccup had a slight breakdown. "This can't be happening. I thought I'd gotten her out of my life. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment? Does some higher power enjoy playing with my heart?" All he wanted to do was go back to his room and crawl under the bed.

"Alright class," a teacher interrupted his internal questioning. Hiccup reluctantly looked up, staring into the eyes of the teacher that would most likely ruin his high school experience along with Astrid. He was buff, really buff. In fact, he looked like he could have easily been one of the dragon hunters back in Berk. He had thick black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a dark mustache. Hiccup felt the food he had just consumed churn in his stomach. Things were not going to be easy.

"Today we will be playing dodge ball so I can assess your agility, speed, and overall reflexes. At the end of the school year, you will receive a chart measuring your improvement over the school year and a final ranking. The only way you will rank high is if you apply yourself and work hard. Your rankings affect about twenty percent of your final grade so I suggest you take this seriously," The coach boomed in a loud voice. Hiccup gulped. Dodge ball, rankings, scary coach, he was dead.

"I will now number off in ones and twos. Meet with your groups and converse on strategy. Ones on the right side, twos on the left," Coach instructed. Hiccup watched as everyone was numbered off. Astrid was numbered as a one. Hiccup didn't know if he wanted to be on her team or not. If he was, he wouldn't have to face her horrifying wrath, but if he wasn't on her team, he wouldn't have to worry about making a fool of himself trying to talk to her. Coach stood over him, raising one skeptical eyebrow. He then shook his head and labeled Hiccup as a two. He knew he was about to find out what Astrid could really do.

He walked to the left side of the gym and tried to join the growing circle of massive boys and well-built girls. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was accidently put in to the gifted gym class. That couldn't happen, right? "Okay guys, here's what we're going to do," a tall girl said in a mock whisper. Hiccup looked to the other side. Astrid was giving her team the same type of talk. "We're going to all of our worst players in the front, that way the other team will think that they are our best players and target them first. Then, once the week ones are eliminated, and we have all the balls, we can lead a full attack on the other team," the girl instructed. Hiccup didn't like the sound of this plan at all. It meant that he would more than likely get hit with a dodge ball. Dodge balls hurt. 'What kind of school plays dodge ball on the first day?' he wondered to himself.

"Wait, isn't the object of the game to have the least amount of people eliminated? If we put the weaker ones in front, they'll get eliminated almost instantly and we'll have fewer players," one boy interjected. Hiccup wanted to hug him for being his savior. "Most people put the weaker players in the back, than if the stronger ones are eliminated, the game falls on the weaker ones and they get destroyed as a result. I've put a lot of thought into this, and this is the best way to do it," she stated stubbornly. Hiccup deflated. The others saw this logic and agreed with the plan. Then they started calling out the weak ones.

There were a few people closer to Hiccup's size, more than he expected anyway, that were called to the front. He tried to hide behind a guy with muscles bigger than an actual dodge ball itself but was soon discovered. "Come on, I'm not weak," he pledged. The girl who has given the plan raised her eyebrow. "Who could think this was weak?" He asked, flexing a non-existent bicep muscle. The girl smiled slightly as if to appreciate the poor boy's effort. "Get to the front line. It will be over quick," she directed. Hiccup hung his head and walked to his place in the front right of the three lines formed. Judging by the other team's arrangement of players, the girl's logic was unflawed. Hiccup knew he would be out almost instantly and braced for impact.

Coach scattered dodge balls in front of both teams. Hiccup picked one up in hope of defending himself but someone behind him hissed that he hand it over. It was all part of the strategy, he'd said. Hiccup now stood unprotected. Few people in the front held dodge balls, just enough to fool the other team. "On my whistle, the battle starts," Coach screamed. Hiccup felt butterflies wrack his small frame. He'd rather be anyplace than where he was, and considering a certain unnamed, fierce beauty was standing directly opposite of him in the other side, that was to be expected. Astrid raised her eye to meet Hiccup's and smiled a dangerous sneer. It was the first form of attention she'd given him since she'd been here and it made Hiccup want to run the other way screaming.

Hiccup cringed as the coach blew the whistle. He chucked his ball at Astrid, aiming for her stomach and hoping that if he hit, she'd have a higher form of respect towards him. The ball flew through the air and collided with something, the floor. It hadn't even reached halfway to the other side. Hiccup mentally kicked himself for lacking such upper body strength. Red dodge balls flew through the air from every side. Most of the members in the front row were sitting on the side lines, rubbing their new bruises.

Astrid made eye contact with Hiccup again. The shade of her eyes made his knees weak. She smiled another dangerous smile and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. She cradled the dodge ball she was holding in her arms before mercilessly pitching the ball directly towards him. Everything seemed to change to slow motion as the ball flew Hiccup's way. "Oh no," Hiccup muttered, just before the ball hit him square in the forehead and his body collided with the floor.


	13. Waking up in the Nurse's office

Sorry I haven't been posting as frquently, I have a lot going on. Don't you just love the feeling of your fingers on the keyboard when you type? Anyway, I've been getting a lot of comments on fan pairings. It seems as if some people desperately want Jack and Merida together and some are decidedly against it. Originally I wasn't going to have any pairings at all, but someone suggested I keep the normal pairings of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene and Hiccup and Astrid while leaving Merida and Jack single. This actually made a lot of sense to me but I'm not completely sure if I will actually have Hiccup and Astrid in a relationship or I'll just keep writing about Hiccup's massive crush on Astrid. Either way Rapunzel and Flynn will be together and Flynn will be coming in future chapters so please continue reading. I stand by my descions all the way. A special thanks to fernfury for being awesome! Here's chapter 13, sorry its a little short. I felt like this didn't need to be a super long chapter in order to say what I wanted to. Enjoy:)

* * *

Diclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Disney or DreamWorks or any of their characters.

* * *

Hiccup's eyelids fluttered open. He was staring at a white tiled ceiling fitted with tubes of fluorescent light fixture. He lifted his head up slightly but a shooting pain in his frontal lobe forced him to drop it back down. His fingers rubbed the object he was laying on and realized he was in the nurse's office.  
Memories of gym class hit him with full force. Dodge balls flying, crazy strategy devised by some preppy girl. He remembered the burly jocks on his team and being pulled to the front of the lines because he'd been deemed week. Most of all, he remembered Astrid's smirk right before that ball hit him. Sadly he found that he couldn't remember anything after that. He let out a long groan.  
That moment a door opened up and a woman entered Hiccup's room. "Ah good, you're awake," she said. Hiccup wanted to close his eyes again and block out the day's events. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him. Hiccup sighed. "Well besides the fact that my entire gym class watched me get knocked out by a girl, I'm just peachy," he replied. He really wasn't in the mood for this game. She chuckled under her breath. "Well when you put it like that," she responded. The nurse found this student particularly entertaining.  
"Do you remember what happened," the nurse asked, following simple protocol. "I was knocked out by a dodge ball right?" Hiccup answered. "Good, yes. Can you sit up?" Hiccup groaned again. He didn't want to sit up considering what happened to his head the first time. However, he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall behind him, internally wincing at the throbbing in his head. "Nice job," the nurse praised.  
Hiccup looked down at his uniform shirt. It was coated in a red, sticky liquid. He swallowed hard. "Is that... blood?" He asked, feeling sick to his stomach. The nurse nodded. "Your nose was bleeding pretty heavily for a while. We were able to stop it after a while. Sorry about your shirt," the nurse replied. "It's alright. I have another one." Hiccup tried not to think about how much of his own blood was currently out of his body and covering his uniform  
"You know something like this always happens when coaches let kids play dodge ball. Do they ever listen? Do they care that more kids are injured playing dodge ball than any other school sport? No, obviously they don't or they'd stop. Frankly, I think it's bordering cruel to make students play the first day. What was your coach thinking," the nurse ranted. Hiccup agreed all the way with her views on the subject but didn't reply. His head hurt too badly for much interaction.  
"Hiccup are you going to be okay?" She asked gently. Hiccup was surprised by her concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said. A flash of concern spread on her face. "Hiccup look, things are going to be harder here. I know you'll be able to handle it, but don't feel like you have to change to meet their standards. It's better to be yourself and find a few true friends than conform and pledge for false popularity," she stated wisely  
Hiccup couldn't believe what had just happened. An adult had actually given him helpful advice that told him not only to be himself, but not to change to fit other people's prejudice. All he'd ever been told was to be more than he was, better in a sense. He liked the alternative. "Thank you. I will," Hiccup promised. He couldn't quite voice how much he appreciated her words of wisdom and caring.  
"Well Hiccup, I think you're ready to go," the nurse declared after a brief silence. He nodded, his head killing him. "What period should I go to?" He asked. He hoped he hadn't missed too much. "Sixth period just ended. You were out cold for the rest of period for, and all of five and six. Just go straight to your room and have your roommate brief you on the expectations of the classes you missed. This won't count against you seeing as this wasn't your fault. Come see me if you have any problems," the nurse said kindly before walking out the door.  
Hiccup stood on shaky legs and navigated his way to the other side of the room. His head was throbbing uncontrollably. "It's okay Hiccup. You can do this," he whispered to himself, heading for the door. On the way across the room, Hiccup saw a mirror on the wall. He bit the bullet and looked at himself. He was disgusted with his reflection. On his forehead right in between his eyebrows there was a raw mark adorned with a large bruise. The front of his nose was a deep purple and his entire front was covered in blood. He looked like he'd just walked out of a horror movie. Anger flashed inside him at the thought of how this happened. He tried to hate Astrid for hurting not only his body, but his heart as well, but it was a nearly impossible feat seeing as Hiccup had never been so in love with anyone before.


	14. A talk with mother

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I reallly truly appreciate the time you are taking not only to read my work, but also review and add your suggestions. You're all wonderful!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from movies.

* * *

Rapunzel raced past the school's front gates, sliding on the red cobblestones. She had to get home and then back to school by five o'clock so she could get ready for dinner. It would look awful if she showed up even slightly late for the first dinner. She tore through the woods, stopping briefly to make sure she wasn't being followed. She'd never been able to run this fast before.  
It was nice to go home. Rapunzel hadn't had a bad day at school by any means. In fact, she couldn't be happier with her new classes and the friends she made, but at school, nothing was certain. She never knew what the people she hadn't gotten to know were thinking about her. There was no way to know their motives of opinions. At home, she knew for certain she was safe.  
Rapunzel stopped just outsides the vines that shielded the entrance to the tower and took another glance back in to the forest, making sure there weren't any prying eyes after her to steal her hair. If anyone saw her, all that her mother had worked for in order to keep her safe would be lost. Once she knew she was alone, she easily slipped back into the vines, out of sight.  
Rapunzel had always thought her tower was beautiful. She had painted all of the walls to her liking and the overall interior played to every aspect of her personality. Now, looking at her tower from the outside, she realized how out of place it looked. All the buildings in Corona were close to the ground and had a more of a square frame while her tower stood high in the clouds, almost peeking over the rock surrounding it and used only circular frames. There were no corners what so ever.  
She walked up to the newly exposed staircase. Gothel had kept the staircase hidden when Rapunzel was a child. She was afraid that Rapunzel would run away, even though Rapunzel never would. She'd always been content in the tower with her mother who kept her safe. She stepped onto the last step and opened the door to her home.  
"Mother, I'm home," she called. Mother Gothel poked her head out of the other room. "Welcome home my flower," Gothel said, opening her arms. Rapunzel met her mother's warm embrace. "I had a wonderful day at school today," Rapunzel declared. "That's nice dear. I'm feeling a bit run down, why don't you sing for me sweetheart and then we'll talk about your school," Gothel suggested. "Of course mother," Rapunzel said, collecting a small stool, a larger chair, and her hairbrush. Rapunzel and Gothel took their seats and Gothel began gently brushing through the long, blonde hair.

_"Flower gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fate's design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine."_

Rapunzel's voice rang out in the quiet of the tower. Her voice was softer than the rain and more beautiful than any flower. Accept maybe, the flower in which she was named after. It was music to anyone's ears, including Gothel's. Her hair glowed with the luminescent gold hue that she'd come to be familiar with. Relief filled her mother's joints as she breathed in the youth her daughter was generating. Every gray strand her hair was returned to full pigment. Every wrinkle smoothed over. She was as beautiful as ever.  
Gothel let out a long sigh. "Now tell me about school darling," Gothel prompted. "Well, I have a lot of classes I love, my teachers are nice, and I have a very sweet roommate," Rapunzel stated with a smile. "That's very good dear, and did you make any friends?" Gothel asked. "Yes, I made friends with three people," Rapunzel replied. She was quite proud of herself. "Only three, why darling, you'll never make it through high school with only three friends," Gothel explained. Rapunzel's smile faltered. "Well I plan on making more," Rapunzel said wearily. "Sweetheart, you make all of your friends the first day, it's rare for someone to accept you after that," Gothel said, sympathy crossing her face.  
Rapunzel wanted to cry. She was so proud of herself just a few minutes ago. Now any confidence and pride she had diminished. "Rapunzel, maybe school isn't such a good idea," Gothel said gently. "What? No, I love school," Rapunzel replied. "Rapunzel, maybe it just isn't the place for you. Come, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Besides, you only have three friends, you're not missing much," Gothel responded. "Mother please, let me stay! I feel like I belong there," Rapunzel pleaded.  
She couldn't believe her mother was seriously thinking of withdrawing Rapunzel from the one place she felt like she belonged. Gothel pursed her lips. "Fine Rapunzel," she agreed being uncharacteristically merciful. "On one condition, in order to prove to me you do in fact belong here, this semester you need to get all 'A's, nothing lower. If you slip below that, I'm withdrawing you from the next semester," Gothel dismissed. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you mother, I won't let you down."  
With that, Rapunzel ran from the tower. Though she was scared of her mother's warning, she had more determination than ever to get good grades. She forced her way through the trees, excited to back with her friends. Back where she belonged.


	15. When their eyes meet

So you may have noticed that I focus a lot on the description of they character's eyes colors, that's because I have a slight obsession with eye color. Whenever I meet a new peron, the first thing Innotice is their eyes. I desperately want Hiccup's eye color, it's AMAZING! He's so lucky! Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. Thank you all for the reviews and the support. The fact that you take the time out of your day to read and review means the world to me. So thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything accept the characters I created myself. I think you know who that is;)

* * *

Flynn Rider laughed at another one of his friend's perverted jokes. It was all he could to try and forget where he was. If it was up to him, he'd be running around Corona, stealing apples and loafs of bread to keep himself alive. It wasn't his fault both of his parents died in a freak accident that never should have happened. It wasn't his fault that the other kids at the orphanage automatically looked up to him as soon as he arrived and just happened to pick up on all of his bad habits. They didn't have to kick him out because of that.  
Sometimes Flynn would think about his parents, and what life would be like if they weren't dead. Would they love and care for him? Would they just stick him in the orphanage anyway because they didn't want him for a child? Would they have liked him for some unknown reason? Would he be where he was right now if they weren't gone? These questions raced through his head until he felt like he would explode. He knew he would never know these answers, but he continued the personal torture, maybe because he felt like he deserved it.  
Flynn shoved his fork through the slab of meat on his plate. Never before had something so savory and delectable danced on his tongue. He was lucky if he could get even the slightest piece of meat at the orphanage. Something with such an incredible flavor was completely out of the question. Maybe there was a perk of being at this school.  
About a month ago, Flynn had been staggering through the streets of Corona, clutching his growling stomachs. He hadn't been so hungry in a long time due to his thievery. Corona had bumped up the amount of guards paroling the streets, making it nearly impossible to steal from the vendors at the market. Flynn desperately needed something to eat; he knew that he'd die if he didn't. Die just like his parents did.  
He crept up next to the bakery, there was a shelf filled with fresh bread by the door. He was too poor to pay for it, and too proud to beg. That felt one option. He looked around him, checking to make sure there were no guards looking his way, before sliding in the door after another customer. The smell of warm bread filled his nose and his stomach growled louder. His fingers laced over a loaf and he ran out the door without taking another glance back.  
He ran through the forest, the baker screaming after him. Flynn knew he was fast, but he didn't know how fast. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him into the cover of the trees. Finally, he felt like he was safe. He sat back against a tree and tore off a piece of bread. It tasted like sweet relief. He knew he'd survive another day.  
That moment a hand came down on his shoulder. He stared into the eyes of the head guard in defeat. He'd been captured. This was the end of it. He was sure to be carted off to jail. That was the punishment for stealing anyways. Flynn couldn't say he was overly surprised. He knew he'd get caught eventually. He'd just hoped it wouldn't be when he was in such a bad place.  
Then, something incredible happened. Instead of carting Flynn off to the prison, he helped him off the ground. For whatever reason, the guard took pity on him and instead of admitting him to jail; he somehow secured the desperate thief a place at a new prestigious school. Flynn knew he didn't belong here, but it was better than jail, or death. So he took his one chance to prove himself.  
Now, sitting at a table with the new people he'd met, the soon-to-be sixteen year old was happy that guard had taken pity on him. He raised his eyes from his dinner and his jaw dropped open. Standing at one of the doors to the cafeteria, was a girl. She had long blond hair that dusted the floor, fair skin, a button nose, eyes the color of emeralds, and outstandingly beautiful.

* * *

Rapunzel walked through the double doors, her cheeks flushed slightly. She knew she was a little on the late side, but once she'd explained why she was coming to dinner five minutes late to the security guard at the door, he let her off with a warning. Not to say the blonde wasn't embarrassed walking into a full cafeteria by herself. Truthfully, it was like a nightmare. Rapunzel tried to hold her head high and walk through the doors confidently. Soon, she saw a head of bushy red curls with brunettes on either side. She headed over.  
"There you are Rapunzel," Merida greeted when she sat down. "I didn't see you back at our room, I was worried about you." Rapunzel smiled. Someone other than mother was worried about her. It felt good to have friends, even if Gothel didn't think she had enough. "Thanks for your concern," Rapunzel said bashfully. "I just had a... appointment to go to, that's all." "Well it's good to have you with us," Hiccup said quietly. Rapunzel smiled bigger.  
A server delivered Rapunzel a large juicy steak with an apple salad on the side. Rapunzel paid her thanks and dug straight into the meal. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. She was in the middle of a juicy bite of steak when Merida leaned over. "I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a boy who's been staring at you for quite a while," Merida whispered in her thick accent. Rapunzel nearly spit her piece of steak out. "What! Where?" Rapunzel yelped. Merida discretely pointed to another table.  
Rapunzel's eyes met an amber pair across the room. Her heart leapt into her throat. She studied his perfect cheekbones, and striking jawline. His nose was straight and a nice size. His skin was perfectly clear and seemed to radiate a golden hue. His dark hair fell onto his forehead perfectly. Rapunzel couldn't even begin to describe the beauty of his full lips. This boy was gorgeous.  
Rapunzel let her eyes drop, blush creeping onto her fair cheeks. She couldn't believe a boy that incredibly attractive went to her school. There had to be a rational reason why he was staring at her. Maybe he was staring at someone behind her. She tucked a long lock behind her ear. "You like what you see?" Merida asked, humored. Rapunzel faced her, dead serious expression crossing her dainty features. "Merida, that is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen," she replied. Merida let her laughter ring out in the dinner hall. "Well, maybe the fates will be on your side," she responded with a wink.


	16. Dreaming

So I was thinking about it last night, and I was wondering about each of the character's astrological signs. I'm pretty sure that Merida is an Aquarian, which means she values change, independence, and humanity. I think that really fits her because in the movie Brave, she wants freedom, independence, and change. If she is an Aquarius, that might make it harder for her to fall in love. I speak from experience since I am an Aquarius, when I'm in a relationship it seems that all I want is to be alone. I think Hiccup might be a Pisces because he's really sensitive, intuitive, and emotional. He also likes to daydream. I think that Rapunzel is a Cancer because in Tangled, her birthday looks like it's in a summery month and she fits the creative aspects of a Cancer along with the inability to let go of the past and the ties to family life. Finally, I think Jack is an Aries. People might disagree here, seeing as Aries is a fire sign and Jack is Jack Frost, but his personality fits the playful, spontaneous, courageous, and daring nature of the ram. I don't know, maybe I don't have a clue what I'm doing but I still think some of my suspicions are right. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything accept my own characters.

* * *

Mérida watched in awe as Rapunzel slowly spun around the room, her long hair whipping around her. She was humming something under her breath that Merida didn't recognize. Her bright green eyes seemed somehow brighter and larger and her face was twisted in a dreamy smile. Merida suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Could a boy really have that effect on someone?  
Merida had seen the way she looked at him when they first met eyes. Her lips curved into a bashful smile, her cheeks glowed with a soft red and her eyes lit up. Personally, Merida didn't think this mystery boy was all that attractive but Rapunzel clearly did. Still, Merida thought she was overreacting.  
Maybe it was because Merida couldn't quite grasp the concept of love. In her mind, being in a relationship was like standing on a platform with a noose around your neck. Any second, the person you're with could pull that lever and all would be over. She didn't like the imposing fear of heartbreak looming over her or the idea that she bound to someone. Relationships didn't offer much freedom either. You were required to spend time with that person, even if you just wanted to be alone.  
It's not to say that Merida didn't think some of the boys at her school were attractive. Jack and Hiccup for example were extremely attractive. She just wasn't _attracted_ to them. Maybe it was some subconscious fear of being tied down. To someone with independence on the brain, that threat was like some intolerable cruelty. No, Merida was happy single.  
Yet, she still found interest in her roommate's reaction. She hadn't even talked to the guy and she was completely head-over-heels. The fact that she was so captivated by this guy's facial features was entirely eluding. Either way, Merida had seen enough. She climbed into her comfortable bed and flicked the light off. "Goodnight Rapunzel," she called in the darkness. "Goodnight Merida," she replied after a few brief shuffling sounds. Merida closed her eyes, and she was out.  
Rapunzel gave a happy sigh and let her eyelids fall. All she could focus on was the boy in the cafeteria's face. She didn't understand how anyone could be so beautiful. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew he couldn't have been staring at her that expression of admiration. She still believed there was someone behind her that was outstandingly gorgeous. It was the only explanation. Or maybe he was staring at Merida. She was uniquely beautiful after all with her cherry red hair and sapphire eyes. She seemed to draw attention to herself without even trying.  
All Rapunzel knew was that she was happy she'd seen that boy's face. It gave her something to think about at night. Something other than what mother had said the threat of having to leave. It sparked a hope somewhere deep inside her. She let her mind wander until she fell into a happy sleep.  
Rapunzel sat back at the cafeteria. Hiccup and Jack were sitting next to her and Merida sat across from her. They were laughing about something Jack said. Sunlight streamed through the window, making Rapunzel's hair seem more gold than ever. Her green eyes sparkled.  
Suddenly, as if he appeared from nowhere, the boy Rapunzel had seen glided towards their table. She smiled a small smile as he came closer. Everything about him was perfect. He smiled a straight, white smile and walked up to her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she'd noticed she did a lot. He reached a hand out to her and she took it gladly, meeting his amber eyes.  
It was like everything disappeared. Before Rapunzel knew it, he was leading her through a garden filled with flowers of every type imaginable. The smell filled Rapunzel's nostrils with such an incredible fragrance. She couldn't have stopped smiling even if she wanted to. The mysterious boy led her to a fountain in the middle of the garden and together they sat on the edge.  
He looked deeply into Rapunzel's eyes and pushed another lock of hair back behind her ear. A blush furiously played at the blonde girl's cheeks but she welcomed the warmth. He placed a finger lightly under her chin and angled her face towards his. Then, slowly, gently, he met her lips with his.  
Rapunzel leaned deeper into the kiss, closing her eyes. She laced her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Her lips melted into his like butter. He pulled away careful but took her hand in his. He met her eyes again. "Rapunzel, I love you," he whispered, his voice deep and soft. "I love you to," she whispered, eyes glowing with happiness. She leaned in for another kiss.  
Rapunzel woke with a small gasp. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks hot. That was the best dream she'd ever had. She buried her face into her pillow and groaned. She desperately wished that it had been real. Maybe all of it was dream and this boy didn't really exist. Rapunzel pushed the thought away from her mind and tried to fall back asleep, the image of the boy's face still running through her mind.


	17. A fairy tail ending, sort of

Thanks for the reviews and the support. Here's the next chapter. I really like it and I hope you do to.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Disney or DreamWorks characters.

* * *

Rapunzel pulled on a purple polo shirt under her gray vest and danced into the hall, Merida hot on her heels. The dream she'd had last night was everything she could have hoped for and more. She only hoped she could find this strange boy and somehow make him notice her. Merida thought she was overreacting but Rapunzel didn't care. When you meet a boy that looked as incredible as he did, the image stayed in your mind.  
"Slow down Rapunzel," Merida yelped as Rapunzel rocketed down the hall. Nothing could dampen the girl's spirit this morning. It was a new day filled with adventure. Rapunzel kept an eye out for the chiseled features and amber eyes of the boy that danced through her dreams as Merida puffed behind her. 'How can she have so much energy so early in the morning,' she wondered to herself as Rapunzel bounced in to their first class.  
Rapunzel passed through her classes in a dream-like state. She couldn't help but smile, even when she missed a problem in math class. She was riding a cloud of bliss. Finally her theater class came. Rapunzel was excited to give it another try, especially since she was prepared for anything the teacher could throw at her. So far there wasn't a sign of dream boy, but she was still looking.  
Rapunzel took her seat right as the bell rang. The teacher wasted no time. "Alright class, now I know last class we played improv games all class, but that was just to welcome you into the class. Today however, I have an assignment for you to complete," he told to the class. There was a collective groan, yet Rapunzel still held a firm smile. She knew she was going to have to work hard and she was ready for it.  
"I am going to put you into pairs and pass out one of the magnificent Shakespeare's sonnets. Your job is to find a song that fits the iambic pentameter and plug the lines of the sonnet in as lyrics. You will present at the end of the class," he instructed. Butterflies flittered in Rapunzel's stomach when she realized she was going to have to sing in front of the entire class. She dismissed it as pointless and smiled at the opportunity to showcase her talent. That was, of course, the reason she signed up for theater class in the first place.  
"Rapunzel you are with Sierra," the teacher said. Rapunzel glanced around for the girl she was paired with. Another girl stood up and walked over to where Rapunzel was standing. She had blonde hair that was cutely layered with side swept bangs. Her eyes were a soft, friendly blue and her smile was warm and inviting. Rapunzel let out all the worry she'd bottled up in those few short minutes. Sierra didn't seem scary or mean, in fact, she seemed bubbly and sweet.  
The theater teacher handed both girls a sheet of paper clearly written in Shakespearean dialect. "Sonnet number eighteen," Rapunzel read from the top of the page. Somewhere behind them there was an excited outburst. "Sonnet number forty-three! Yes!" Sierra smiled and shot another girl a thumbs up. She turned her attention back to Rapunzel. "Sorry, that's my best friend Nessa. She's kind of a Shakespeare nerd," Sierra explained. Rapunzel gave her a sweet smile. "It's no problem, she seems like a nice girl," Rapunzel commented.  
Together they looked at the first line of the sonnet. It read, "'shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"' Rapunzel and Sierra shared a short glance, neither completely knowing how to take the next step in the assignment. Rapunzel was somewhat surprised by the sheer beauty of the sonnet. "Well, I guess we should pick a song," Rapunzel suggested. Sierra nodded. They counted the syllables of different songs they knew, trying to find one that the iambic pentameter.  
"How about that one song...," Sierra began to say. Suddenly a sharp scream cut through the air. A large man both girls automatically recognized as the science teacher came bolting through the hall. A few students followed close behind, screaming at the top of their lungs. Sierra and Rapunzel shared a concerned glance. "What do you think happened?" Sierra asked nervously. Rapunzel remembered something Jack had said and smiled slightly. "Oh I think I've got a pretty good idea," she responded.

* * *

Flynn followed the rest of the class into the hallway to watch what commotion was going on. One minute things had been perfectly quiet, the next the freshman science teacher was running down the hall like a marathon runner with screaming ninth graders lapping at his heels. As annoying as the whole thing was, it was a good distraction from his boring social studies class.  
Flynn backed into the stone wall behind him, sinking slightly lower than his actual height. Something brushed his cheek and he noticed a colorful flyer above him. He looked up and scanned the flyer. It said something about an upcoming school dance. He didn't think much about it, until he saw her.  
She was standing at the classroom opposite his on the freshman side. Her long blonde hair swished around her face. Her green eyes were glowing with curiosity and wonder. As if involuntarily, Flynn started walking in her direction. He couldn't place what was so compelling about this girl. Sure, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but somehow he was drawn to her.  
He crept up next to her, close enough he could feel her body heat. He tapped her on the shoulder delicately. He hadn't fully grasped what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't stop. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She turned around, the smell of flowers palpable with the movement. Her green eyes widened as she saw him, lips curved in a surprised ring shape. Blush crept onto her fair pink cheeks. She was incredible.  
Something struck Flynn as he realized he couldn't just stare at this wondrous female. "Um hi, I'm Flynn," he stuttered nervously, shooting her a crooked smile. Much to his relief, she smiled back. "I'm Rapunzel," she replied. He liked her name. It was unique and beautiful, just like her face. For the first time ever Flynn had lost his cool atmosphere. He was tongue tied and embarrassed. He ran a hand through his floppy brown hair and asked her the first thing that came to mind. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He gestured to the flyer on the other wall. She turned a deeper red. "Sure," she said shyly.  
It was like fireworks exploded in Flynn's stomach. He couldn't believe his luck. He regained his confidence and shot Rapunzel his best smolder. "Well I'll see you around," he said coolly. "See you around," she responded as he walked across the hall, trying to hide his smile.

Rapunzel stepped out into the hall with Sierra and her friend Nessa close by. They decided the best way to find out what was happening was to get closer to it. She had just started a conversation with Sierra and Nessa, who was a tall girl with short blonde hair and blue-green eyes, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around slowly. There, standing before her was the boy from the cafeteria.  
He was even more attractive in person. Rapunzel realized just how stunning his features were. He was tall, taller than her by far, but she liked that. He stared deeply into her green eyes just as he had in the dream. "Um hi, I'm Flynn," he said awkwardly. She smiled. Flynn was a wonderful name. "I'm Rapunzel," she replied happily. She continued to stare at him in awe. He was actually talking to her. He ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously. She filled with happiness. He actually liked her! "Sure," she said, masking the joy in her tone. He smiled larger and gave her a flirty glance. "Well I'll see you around," he said, turning around. "See you around," Rapunzel called, watching him walk away.  
Rapunzel didn't think she could be any happier. The boy of her dreams, (literally) just asked her to a dance. Her heart was doing summersaults. It really was her he had been looking at last night. Rapunzel knew what her mother had said was wrong. She had made another friend, a friend who was a boy.

* * *

Jack leaned down to get something out of his pack back. He couldn't stand the boring material science class in which he was present. He wanted to spice it up and he knew the perfect way. His fingers touched the metal bars of the tiny cage he was harboring. He purposefully knocked his pencil off the table and bent down lower to get it. He waited until his science teacher turned the other way to write something on the board. Jack lifted up the latch and a little field mouse went scampering out onto the floor.  
Jack kicked back to watch what happened. A scream erupted in the quiet classroom as a girl spotted the small rodent. "Rat," someone screamed. 'It's a mouse,' Jack thought to himself, suppressing a laugh. A few students jumped on top of desks and whimpered. Even the jocks were trying to hide their fear of the whiskered animal. The real show however, was what happened to the teacher.  
He took one look at the mouse and instantly paled. He shot out the door and into the hall like a cannon. A few students followed him, screaming like banshees. The students that stayed remained frozen to their desks, fear in their eyes. That was the final straw. Jack let out a giant guffaw, doubling over with the pressure of his laughs. Tears streamed down his red face as he cackled louder. All around him students were giving him weird faces, but he just kept laughing. That is, until there was a call on the loud speaker. "Jackson Overland please come to the front office. Jackson Overland."  
His classmates looked at him like he was walking down death row. He trudged slowly down the hallway, leaving the mouse to keep doing damage.


	18. Opening up

You know, I really love toothless. I have a cat that acts and looks exactly like him in cat form. He's my best friend and acts as a guardian. I really want to incorporate Toothless in some way, but I don't think he should be in dragon form. I was thinking that maybe I could use him in cat form? what do you guys think? Anyways, here is the next chapter. I have never read the Guardians of Childhood series so I don't know if Jack has his own backstory, so I created one. Please don't hate me for this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction accept the ones I created.

* * *

Jack entered the principal's with his head down. He had been desperately wishing he wouldn't get caught in the whole release the mouse prank, but no such luck. This place really was different, stricter and had no room for fun, just as his father had told him. The principal would be calling his father very shortly. He could just imagine the expression of disapproval lining his father's countenance. His insides went cold.

"Come in," a feminine voice called from behind the door when Jack knocked. He walked in to the office and took in his principal. She was tall with strawberry-blonde hair wrapped in a high bun. She was wearing a green blouse and a multicolored skirt that hung at her ankles. Though she gave a laid back vibe, Jack was still somewhat nervous about what she would do to him. She gave him a short-lived smile and pointed to the chair across from her. Jack reluctantly took a seat.

"Hello Jackson," she started. Her tone was friendly but Jack knew how quickly someone's entire mood could change. "Hello Principal Audrey," he replied, reading her name tag. "I presume you know why you are here," she asked pointedly. "Yes ma'am," he answered shortly. "It says in your records you were quite the trouble maker at your old school. Is that correct?" She wondered aloud. "Yes ma'am," he agreed. She pushed her glasses further up onto her slender nose and looked at Jack carefully. "Why is that Jackson?" she asked. "I don't know ma'am. I guess it's just something I enjoy," he said delicately. "That's the thing Jack. I think you do know why you act the way you do," she corrected. Confusion crossed Jack's features. What was she talking about? "I don't think I understand what you mean ma'am," he said lightly. She stood at her desk and walked over to the window. "Jack, I believe every child acts the way they do for a reason. Maybe it's something with their home life or a traumatic event that recently happened. There is always a reason. Tell me yours Jack. I try to establish a closer relationship with all of my students. The only way I can do that is if you talk to me," she said.

Jack was a bit weary. Of course there was another reason he was who he was. He just wasn't sure if he was willing to completely open up to the dean of his school whom he just met. There was no telling what she would think of him after that or if she would understand him at all. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the regal woman sitting before him. "Jack, what you say is kept in this room only," Mrs. Audrey reminded him. He thought about the pros and the cons of pouring out his deep and darkest secrets and memories to this woman. If she took pity on him for his tragic back story, his sentence might not be so harsh, yet, is that how the world worked? Leisure based on pity? Something about that didn't seem right to the brunette.

She looked at him expectantly. Jack let out a loose sigh. He figured if he was going to tell anybody about his life, it might as well be the only person that could save his skin right now. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Are you in for a long story?" He asked. She only nodded.

* * *

"When I was born, things weren't exactly going well for my family. My mother's sister was dying of cancer and my mother was having problems coping with the reality that her only sister would soon be gone. She was constantly depressed and depression has a way of being contagious. Soon my father was the same way. They tried to work up some happiness when they were around me, but I was a smart kid and I knew it was false. I spent a lot of time with my uncle during that time. He taught me how to laugh, for real, and how to smile. Some of my happiest memories are from him."

"My mom's sister died when I was seven, the same year my mother got pregnant with my sister. We all knew my mother wasn't in a good place to be carrying a child. Her health had deteriorated. She'd been drinking and smoking more than normal and some days she found it hard to get up. When she found out she was pregnant with my sister, she stopped all of that. It was slow going at first, but she finally beat out all of her addictions."

"Both of my parents were thrilled that they were having another child, especially since that child was a girl. They felt like God had blessed them with life after taking a cherished life. My mother thought that her sister's soul has somehow been reincarnated into my sister. My father believed this child was a miracle and he got happier to. We could all smile."

"Then came the day my sister was born. We were all more excited than we had been in a while. I vaguely remember it being like a second Christmas. Though I didn't completely understand what was going on, I knew it was something big, something wonderful. And it was, up until the doctors told us my mother had developed a heart defect and was most likely going to die in child birth. They told us to brace themselves now. My sister lived but my mother did not. I never got to say goodbye."  
"What more, my sister blames herself for what happened. I tell her over and over again that it's not her fault at all and mom would have wanted to her to be the one that lived but she doesn't believe me. She thinks of herself as worthless. My dad slipped back into a depression and has never been the same since. He tries to be there and be everything we need, but it's hard for him. He's a good person, he really is, but he's lost a lot of feeling."

"I guess I am the way I am because I just want to make people smile. Make them forget about their woes and believe that things can get better. That's what my uncle taught me and I wanted to spread his legacy. It makes me feel better about myself when other people smile. That's the way I am," Jack finished with a deep breath.

Dean Audrey looked at Jack imploringly. Her expression has changed subtly. Jack knew he shouldn't be afraid of this woman know. She was a friend not a foe, just as long as he behaved himself. She pursed her lips slightly. "Honestly Jack, I didn't expect that to come from you and I'm deeply sorry for your loses," she spoke evenly. "Thank you ma'am," Jack said appreciatively. She nodded. "Jack, you know what you did was wrong," she started. Jack nodded. "And you realize that letting a live mouse out in the middle of science class isn't funny and can be traumatizing for certain people. Also we don't know if the mouse was carrying any diseases that could have been spread," she said. "I bought it from the pet store if it makes you feel better," Jack offered. "Still, promise me you won't pull anything like that again," she said. "I promise," Jack replied sincerely.

Mrs. Audrey leaned in closer. "You know we do not have any tolerance for fooling around. This needs to stop Jack," she advised. "I know. It will stop." "Good. Now normally I wouldn't let you off like this, but I'm feeling rather merciful at the moment. Count your blessings Jackson," she warned. Jack nodded in response. "Thank you Mrs. Audrey," he voiced. "Don't let it happen again," she stated. "You are dismissed.

Jack walked back into the hallway. It was almost lunch time. He couldn't believe his luck. Normally nothing like that would have happened to him. He knew he either needed to stop pranking people or be a lot more careful.


	19. Different Feelings?

My deepest apologies for not updating sooner. There's just a lot going on right now but here's the next chapter:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney and DreamWorks

* * *

Jack walked over to the table that held all of his friends. There was a happy grin on his face. However, it hardly rivaled that of the one adorning Rapunzel's innocent lips. Jack took his seat at the table and endured the questioning looks from Hiccup and Merida. Rapunzel just gave him a dreamy smile. Clearly she was in another world.  
"What happened Jack? Where were you?" Merida questioned, raising one red eyebrow. He smiled and propped his feet up on the table. "I was at the principal's office. No big deal," he replied, holding his hands behind his head. "For what?" Hiccup interjected. "Oh you know, letting a mouse out in science class, funny stuff by the way. You should have been there," he answered nonchalantly.  
Hiccup gave him a weary gaze, green eyes less trusting than usual. To be honest, Jack wasn't sure if Hiccup did trust him. He was a strange and mysterious person that didn't say much, but you could Hiccup wanted to be more. He wanted to impress, but his awkwardness continuously got in the way. Jack wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for his roommate, or be weary of him instead.  
"Jack you could have been expelled," Merida yelped. "Oh it was fine. I didn't even get in trouble," Jack reassured. Merida still held a skeptical expression. "You got lucky then. Mrs. Audrey must have taken it easy on you seeing as it's the first day. It's just a matter of time before you get yourself in real trouble," Merida proclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes. "Merida, I'll be fine, trust me," he stated.  
Merida let out an exasperated sigh. Jack knew he was just fighting her to mask his gratitude towards her concern. Part of him wanted to retaliate against any signs of caring. The other wanted to run into his friends' arms and hug them and feel like he belonged somewhere, like for once he wasn't some menace everyone wanted to get rid of. For now though, he was content with holding a firm and independent expression of certainty. He flipped a sideways glance to Rapunzel. She was humming something under her breath and her eyes were wider than saucers. Those eyes that seemed to reveal her innocence and her beauty with one blink...  
"Hey what's up with her?" Jack asked, gesturing to Rapunzel. He snapped his fingers in front of her nose and she snapped back to reality. "Oh hello Jack, I hadn't realized you'd joined us," she said apologetically. Jack didn't fail to notice how the plush on her cheeks made her adorable freckles stand out. He pushed his bangs to the side and met her green eyes.  
"What happened today?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Jack gave her a crooked smile which she so sweetly returned. "I let a mouse out in science and scared the teacher," Jack said happily. Rapunzel's smile disappeared. "Jack that was a cruel and dangerous. Promise me you'll never do anything like that again," she scolded. There was something in her expression that took Jack aback, a fierceness of a sort. "Okay, I promise," he agreed. Merida let out another huff of disapproval.  
"Thanks," Rapunzel replied. Jack gave her the mischievous look he had become known for. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're all dreamy-eyed and smiley today?" He wondered aloud. She blushed again. He thought that was adorable. "Somebody got asked out to the dance," Merida interrupted. Jack was slightly surprised at the newest announcement. "So Blondie's got a date eh?" Jack said with a wink. Rapunzel giggled. "Yeah," she said nervously. "With who?" Jack questioned. "Flynn Rider, He's a year ahead of us," she responded carefully. "Careful, he's an older man. More hormones you know? Keep yourself guarded," Jack warned. It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I'll be fine Jack," she replied, visions of frying pans dancing through her head. Merida let out a smug chuckle as if to say, "who's the annoyed one now?" "Okay, just be careful," Jack warned again, succesfully closing the discussion.  
Jack couldn't help but notice how he was feeling something different emotionally. It was as if his post-prank high had worn off. He didn't want Rapunzel going out with anyone older than her. He didn't think it was safe. Jack trusted she could take care of herself, he just couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. Unlike himself, Rapunzel trusted everyone. It was both a gift and a curse that she could see the good in everyone. Her naivety would get her in trouble eventually. He just wasn't comfortable with trusting this Flynn guy to hold Rapunzel heart with respect instead of squeezing it until it broke into a thousand un-mendable pieces.  
"So are you guys going to the dance?" Rapunzel asked, effectively cutting into Jack's thoughts. "I don't have a date," Merida stated. "Neither do I," Hiccup muttered, shooting a longing gaze towards a table filled with the more popular girls at school. Jack just shook his head. "C'mon, you could all go together as friends," Rapunzel reasoned. "Rapunzel, don't you think that might send a bad message?" Merida asked, choking down a laugh. Rapunzel got a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked. All three burst into laughter at Rapunzel's expense. She was so innocent! "Never mind," Merida said. "Okay, I'm in if you two are," she stated. "Sure," Jack agreed. He wanted to keep an eye on the Rapunzel and her date.  
Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel looked at Hiccup expectantly. Finally he sighed and said, "Fine I guess I'll go. Besides, who wouldn't want to see my dance moves?" He asked jokingly. The others laughed at the idea of Hiccup actually dancing in public. He huffed at his friends' behavior but joined in soon after. "All right, it's settled. We're all going to the dance, yay!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily. They all nodded in response.


	20. Meeting her date

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

Rapunzel twirled around in her dress, her excitement palpable. She was glowing, spreading her ebullience throughout the dorm room with every twirl. She had done her own make-up so it highlighted her eyes, and brought out a pinker tone in her lips. A thin layer of shimmer powder rested on her arms and chest, making her soft appearance even softer. Her dress was a light pink color with purple trim that fit her well and had glitter sewn into the pale fabric. All that was left was her hair. It currently flowed down her back, sweeping the floor.

Rapunzel turned her pleading eyes towards Merida. Rapunzel had already convinced her to wear a dress herself, though one that was distinctively less fancy. It was a deep emerald green and hung to the floor. Now the bubbly blonde wanted a hand with putting her hair up. Merida eventually succumbed to Rapunzel's hopeful expression and sat behind her on the bed. She began waving long strands in and out of each other. She even went to the liberty of tying purple and pink ribbon into her hair so it would be braided with the rest. "So, where are you meeting him?" Merida asked. "We're meeting outside of the girls' dormitories," Rapunzel explained. "And you're sure this guy will treat you right?" Merida questioned. "Positive," Rapunzel responded confidently. Everyone was a little more than worried for the happy-go-lucky girl they'd befriended. That was the whole reason they'd agreed to go to the dance; so they could watch out for her.

Merida tied the final hair tie around Rapunzel's braid and watched as she jumped from the bed and looked in the mirror. "Thank you," Rapunzel said jubilantly, embracing Merida in a tight hug. "Can't breathe," Merida choked out. "Oops sorry," Rapunzel apologized, realizing her excitement had gotten the best of her. Merida still wasn't used to being hugged by anyone other than family, but she allowed it. Rapunzel took another glance at herself in the mirror. For the first time, she felt truly beautiful. She only wished Mother could see her now. "Are we ready?" Merida asked. Rapunzel nodded and followed the redhead out the door.

Jack and Hiccup were waiting for the girls at the doorway to their dorms. Jack pulled at the collar of his jacket. He felt uncomfortable standing there, waiting for a girl he wasn't even dating to find her special person in the sea of unknown faces. Hiccup was rather content standing there. He'd finally been able to make his hair somewhat presentable and he was wearing a nice shirt. He felt less awkward tonight. "Jack, are you crushing on Rapunzel or something?" Hiccup asked. Jack raised one dark eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" Jack asked skeptically. Hiccup shrugged. "You looked kind of upset when they told you she had a date to the dance," he offered. "No, I was just worried," Jack declared, ending the conversation. Somehow Hiccup knew that it went deeper than that.

The double doors opened and Rapunzel and Merida walked out. While Merida had an annoyed expression on her face, Rapunzel looked like something out of a fairy tale. She appeared to be glowing from the inside out. Her face was smiling as per usual but Jack could feel the nerves radiating off of her. Once again, the feeling he got staring at her looking the way she did was unexplainable. 'I don't like her,' he thought coldly. She blushed deeply and Jack willed himself not to do the same. He was in uncharted territory.

"Well, my date is right over there so you guys have fun," Rapunzel said, giving everyone a hug. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he smelled her perfume, felt her arms around his shoulders, her hair brush his cheek. He hated how much he liked it. "Be careful," Jack whispered into her ear. "I will," she whispered back before breaking the hug. They watched as she bounced off towards her date.

"You look unbelievable," Flynn said quietly. All afternoon he'd been thinking about what to say to the seemingly perfect date he'd acquired. His friends were jealous of his suaveness and ability to charm even the most closed off of girls. "Thank you. You look incredibly handsome," Rapunzel responded, feeling her cheeks grow hot. She wasn't sure if she'd stop blushing this entire night. Lucky for her, Flynn thought it was cute. "I'm extremely happy you agreed to go to this dance with me Rapunzel," Flynn stuttered. She still made him nervous. "I'm extremely happy you asked me Flynn. I was actually hoping you would," she replied shakily. She really hoped her palms weren't sweating. She couldn't remember if she put on deodorant. She seriously hoped she did.

"Rapunzel I think you're beautiful. I have since the first time I laid eyes on you," Flynn declared. It was his turn to blush just saying the words. "I think you're exceptionally handsome, I'm happy to be with you tonight," Rapunzel told him bashfully. They both blushed furiously and amber eyes met apple ones. They both felt incredible being in each other's presence. Young love is a rare gift, they realized. "Shall we go?" Flynn asked, holding out a hand. Rapunzel gladly took it in her own and let him lead her to the gardens for the dance.

Hiccup Jack and Merida watched their meeting discretely. Nobody could say they didn't look happy together and Flynn had been courteous to Rapunzel, yet Jack still felt unsettled. He turned to the others. "I don't like him," Jack blatantly announced. Merida laughed. "I think they're good for each other," she disagreed. "Why don't you like him?" she asked. Jack shrugged. "I just don't get good vines from him, that's all," he replied. Merida started at him with bored eyes, but didn't press him anymore. Hiccup smiled to himself. Jack's disapproval proved to the Viking that his suspicions were correct after all. Jack Overland, the cocky and playful Jack Overland, had a crush on Rapunzel.


	21. The Dance

Thank you all so much for reviewing, Since I'm posting now, there is a good chance I won't be posting tomorrow. Also, I put up a new poll on my profile page and it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out and voted. Thank you so much for being awesome! -BabyFox08

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies or characters in the fan fiction except the ones I created myself. The rest belongs to Disney and DreamWorks.

* * *

Flynn led Rapunzel through the gates to the garden where the dance was taking place. Those on the decoration team had strung lights in the aspen trees that made it look like their leaves were made of light. The entire garden gave off the smell of flowers in full bloom which made sense considering the dance floor was outlined in beds of every flower imaginable. It was magical.  
"Would you like some punch," Flynn asked, gesturing towards the table filled with snacks. "Um, I'm good right now but thank you for asking," Rapunzel said happily. She still hadn't completely grasped the fact that she was really here with the boy from the cafeteria. His eyes looked like they were made of melted caramel. Rapunzel felt the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his neck and rub her nose against his.  
"Would you like to dance," he asked. "I would love to dance," Rapunzel replied. Together they walked on to the softly-lit dance floor hand in hand. Just as soon as they set foot on the wooden floor, the song ended and a slow song came on. They both blushed. Rapunzel was internally freaking out. She'd never slow danced with anyone, let alone the beautiful boy standing before her. Yet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The moment was even more magical then the venue.  
They danced around the stage like that to the beautiful slow song playing. Rapunzel couldn't imagine a better place to be right this moment. It was something like waking up inside a dream she never wanted to end. Sadly though, the slow song ended and a faster one came on. The two danced to the beat, laughing at each other's ridiculous dance moves. A few songs passed like that until Rapunzel decided she should probably check on Hiccup Jack and Merida.  
She found them sitting on a bench looking bored. Hiccup was trying hard not laugh at the death glare Jack was shooting Flynn behind his back. Merida rolled her eyes at his childish actions. Jack found himself staring at Rapunzel's beauty once again as she walked over.  
"How are you guys doing?" Rapunzel asked breathlessly. Between the dancing and being with Flynn, she was almost hyperventilating. "Fine, where's Flynn?" Merida replied. "Getting punch, are you guys going to dance?" "No," they all replied simultaneously. Hiccup would dance, if the girl he wanted would dance with him. Rapunzel saw him staring at Astrid with eyes that were glazed over. She leaned down and whispered, "What can you lose? Go ask her." "Rapunzel, if I ask her she will know I like her," Hiccup disagreed. Merida's eyebrows shot up. So Hiccup did like someone.  
"It will be fine Hiccup. Dances are a magical time. You don't know what could happen if you asked her," Rapunzel advised, winking at him before disappearing back in to the dance. Jack let out a long sigh. He secretly wished he was the one dancing with Rapunzel and pushing her hair behind her ear while looking deeply into her apple orbs.  
Hiccup watched Astrid dance by herself on the dance floor. She'd curled her hair around her face which made her cheekbones stand out more. He was in a similar situation as Jack except instead of the girl he liked being taken; the girl he liked didn't know he existed. He thought about Rapunzel's words of wisdom and finally decided she had a point. It was only a simple question and maybe she'd say yes. "I'm going to go ask Astrid to dance," Hiccup announced, standing up. Merida watched as he walked over to her.  
Hiccup approached Astrid and she turned to face him. She was even more beautiful up close. "Um ah hi, Astrid, would you like to dance with me, I mean if you wanted to," Hiccup stuttered nervously. She laughed. "With you? As if, you can't do anything right," she responded. Hiccup was taken aback by her cruel words. It was his worst nightmare lived. He knew he never should have listened to Rapunzel. As he turned to hide the fiery blush on his cheeks, he saw Merida walking his way. Something about the way she looked right then made her stunningly beautiful.  
She walked up and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "Hello Astrid," she said in a sugary tone. It was almost painful for Merida to be acting like this, but she felt she needed to save Hiccup. "If you don't mind, I was going to ask Hiccup to dance. He's a beautiful dancer," she lied. "I would love to dance with you Merida," Hiccup said quickly. He was beyond thankful for the diversion. Merida shot Astrid a smug smirk like this was the happiest thing she'd ever done and let Hiccup lead her to the dance floor.  
As they walked up, a slow song came on. "Just our luck," Merida muttered. They both knew they couldn't back out now, not after they'd put on that display. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck, feeling his reddish-brown hair brush her fingers. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Just like that, they danced. Surprisingly, Hiccup wasn't half bad.  
"Thanks for doing this for me," Hiccup said. "You're welcome, just don't go biting off more than you can chew next time," Merida warned. Hiccup looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. She looked deeply into his forest green ones and let out a sigh. She took back what she'd said about not being attracted to anyone. She realized now that Hiccup was beyond attractive. She knew she could guide him. She wanted him.  
Hiccup's breathing increased as he looked at Merida, really looked at her. He'd thought Astrid was the definition of beautiful, but now he saw he'd been wrong. Merida looked phenomenal under the lights in the trees and he realized he'd never wanted anyone so badly before, not even Astrid. Something happened then, something neither Hiccup nor Merida could explain. As if on impulse, Hiccup leaned over to Merida. He was so incredibly drawn to her. Their lips collided and Merida gave a surprised yelp but melt into the kiss. She wrapped her fingers into Hiccup's messy hair and the kiss intensified. Neither person had ever felt anything so passionate, but they both knew they liked it a lot.


	22. Wishing

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Another special thanks to fernfury who I so gratefully thank for noticing the effort I put in to trying to post everyday. Let her achievements as a writer ring out among the other stories posted. I recently posted a one shot where the Jack Frost gets braces. I would oh so incredibly happy if you read it and dropped a review. You're all amazing and never forget it.

* * *

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own anything accept my original characters.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida pulled away from their passionate kiss and looked each other in the eyes, knowing this changed every aspect of their friendship. Merida was in shock. She'd just had her first kiss at a school dance with a boy she wasn't even fully aware she was in love with a few minutes ago. For someone who had completely dismissed love and relationships as a waste of time and just another way of being tied down, she sure wasn't doing a good job avoiding it. Even stranger, she didn't seem to mind.

Hiccup wasn't much better in terms of overcoming shock. One moment, he was chasing a pathetic dream involving a female Viking; next he was kissing one of his best friends. He couldn't believe he had been so blind not to see the pure beauty Merida possessed. Not only was she outstandingly gorgeous, but she was smart, loyal, kind, and most of all, brave. Though he was still confused about what had driven him to press his lips against hers, overall he was happy with it. Maybe Rapunzel was right. Magical things did happen at dances.

The only problem was deciding what came out of this. They were both painfully aware that if they dated and had a bad break up, it could end their relationship as friends and split apart the four. They were also aware of what had passed between them, a passion of a sort that left them both gasping. There were no words to describe how wonderful they both felt at the spontaneous moment. Merida now knew that love wasn't its own special brand of torture, (well at least not _all _the time), but evidently an outlet for all the feelings and hormones stored inside. Teenagers were complicated.

"What do we do now?" Merida asked, tucking a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear. Hiccup got a crazy smile on his face. He wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow, but he knew he just wanted to have this one night. "We have fun," He replied with enthusiasm. Merida smiled at his childish yet adorable behavior and decided to go along with his proposal. Even if it was only for a night, she wanted to bask in this moment, wallow in the reality that she was with possibly the most attractive boy she'd ever seen, and he could be hers. Sure, he could be a little awkward, but that was part of his charm. Merida now understood how Rapunzel felt when she saw Flynn for the first time.

Hiccup held out a clammy hand to Merida who took it without a second thought. There was something beautiful about mystery. A faster song blared from the DJ's speakers and the two began to dance to the rapid beat. Hiccup was thoroughly surprised that he hadn't tripped once that night. Merida was thrilled to have a partner that could sort of dance. They were both prepared for the night of their lives.

Rapunzel found herself in a distant corner of the garden away from all of the excitement. Flynn beckoned her to a stone bench. She took the invitation and sat next to him, flushed from the amount of dancing they'd done together. It was almost as if they were transported to another world, a world where only the two of them existed. Anyone who said dreams don't come true was clearly wrong, at least that's how things felt that moment. Everything Rapunzel hoped for was happening.

Flynn sucked in a deep breath, his nerves increasing. She was so beautiful. There weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe how connected he felt to the girl next to him. Her flowing hair, glowing eyes, full lips… Flynn snapped back to reality. Rapunzel was staring at him with expectant eyes. He inhaled another deep breath and cupped her hands inside of his.

"Rapunzel, I've had an amazing time with you tonight. I want you to know that," He started. "I know how you feel, things could not be more magical," Rapunzel responded, gesturing to her surroundings. It was if the atmosphere was screaming how perfect things were. Flynn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't fully prepared to say what was on his mind but he was determined to try regardless. "Rapunzel, I couldn't imagine dating another human being besides you. Would you be my… girlfriend?" He asked quickly. Rapunzel broke into a wide smile. "I would want nothing else Flynn. I couldn't imagine dating anyone else either. You make me feel like I belong," she replied. They embraced in a kind and sensitive hug that left Rapunzel skin tingling.

Mother had told her that you rarely made friends after your first day of school. That was the only chance you got to make a good impression. She said that if people didn't come up to you offering friendship, they blatantly disliked you. She told Rapunzel that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't make any new friends. Mother was wrong.

Jack leaned back on the bench. He'd seen it all. Hiccup's display with Astrid, Merida walking up and saving his butt from further embarrassment, their dance, their kiss, all of it. He wondered how he could have ended up with the shortest end of the stick. The girl he was crushing on, even if he chose to deny it, was off dancing with another boy. Though she didn't realize it, every smile Rapunzel shot towards Flynn's direction broke another piece of Jack's heart. Now he would have to deal with Hiccup and Merida being all lovey-dovey around him to. He could almost guarantee being ignored. That wasn't anything new, most everyone ignored him unless he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. Yet, it still hurt to know it would happen again from the people he had just begun to call his friends.

He started at the moon with sadness twinkling in his eyes. It was a full moon tonight and the moon stood out so brightly, it almost looked blue. Jack vaguely remembered his mother telling him there was a man living in the moon that granted wishes if you wanted it bad enough. Jack had wished on the man in the moon every night of his life until he realized things weren't getting better. He figured now that he'd already hit rock bottom, what did he have to lose? He closed his eyes picturing the man in the moon. "Please let her love me instead," he wished. He knew it was selfish to want to tear Rapunzel from the boy that genuinely made her happy, but he figured that he wouldn't be happy without her, and he knew he could make her feel happy to.


	23. The Winter After

A/N: It seems that in every other comment people are explaining to me why these people should be dating or why these two need to be paired up. I'm sorry but I can not have Jack date Merida and Rapunzel and I can't have Hiccup date Merida and Astrid and I can't have Rapunzel date Flynn and Jack. I'm sorry but there is only so much room for pairings and relationship. Originally I wasn't going to have any pairing but then love fir into the story so I went with it. If I don't do the pairing you so deeply desire, my apologies but that's that way it is. Sorry I didn't update for a while, I haven't been very well. Please enjoy and read and review my other one shot, Boredom and Braces.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this chapter nor any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

After the dance things, calmed down quite a bit. The rumors that had circulated throughout the school about Rapunzel and Flynn and Merida and Hiccup almost died down all together. They were free to be what they wanted in terms of relationships.

Hiccup and Merida decided to lay easy for a while. Neither one of them was fully comfortable with the idea of dating yet, so they didn't. Not officially anyways. They would still share quiet smiles in the halls and occasionally Hiccup would run his thumb over Merida's hand in that quiet, loving way of his. Merida was even able to help Hiccup through gym class. They were happy the way they were.

Fall came completely unannounced. All of the sudden the wind started blowing, and the air had the crisp smell of change. What were most wondrous were the leaves. There were many trees on the campus that turned brilliant colors that somehow made everyone happier.

On fall nights the four would often times don their favorite sweaters and sit by the fire place drinking apple cider and talking about life or studying. Though the academics had become increasingly more difficult, they were each able to manage by playing to each other's strengths. It was an incredible time for bonding with each other. Nobody had to worry about conforming to other people's expectations because here there weren't expectations to fill. They each treasured the moments they got to spend in each other's company.

Pascal even found an activity that brought him more joy than anything. On blustery weekends Rapunzel would take the tiny chameleon out into the courtyard where the most leaves fell and play hide and seek with him. Rapunzel thoroughly enjoyed watching Pascal match the colors of the fallen leaves and hide underneath the piles of leaves. It was innocent fun for an innocent pet owner.  
Finals came along with fresh snow and a lot of stress. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida all pounded facts not only in their own brains, but in each other's as well. They quizzed each other on vocabulary words and math formulas any chance they got. Rapunzel was especially worried about her scores on the finals. Her entire school life depended on her acing those tests. If she even slipped below a ninety-five, she was sure it all would be over. She'd done a great job keeping her regular grades at 'A's or higher the entire semester but still, her level of stress was palpable.  
The four still found time to play in the snow surrounding campus. They would build friendly-looking snowmen that radiated the winter spirit and have brutal snow ball fights that Jack always seemed to win. He truly was a winter spirit himself. Jack didn't mind the cold, in fact, he embraced it. Besides, it gave him an opportunity to freeze whatever he wanted without chance of getting caught. His mischief lived on.  
Rapunzel and Flynn's passion increased with every moment they spent together. They thrived off each other's emotions. They were often times caught holding hands in between classes and hugging. Most people found their interaction cute and endearing, even the teachers, which was strange behavior in itself.  
One night the magical happened. Flynn told Rapunzel to close her eyes as he led her through various passageways. She trusted him wholeheartedly. Finally, he guided her to a bench in the garden. It was late at night and cold, but Rapunzel didn't care. She was always warm around Flynn. "Open your eyes," Flynn prompted. Rapunzel let her eye lids flutter open. They were sitting on the same bench as they did at the dance. He cupped her tiny hands in his own. "Rapunzel, I think I love you," Flynn confessed nervously. She smiled as big as she could. "I love you to Flynn," she replied confidently. That moment, he turned his head to the side and met her lips with his. As soon as they kissed, it started snowing a light snow. Everything was perfect.  
Sadly, all good things come to an end. Two days before they went on winter break, Flynn asked Rapunzel to meet him outside and told her he had something he needed to talk about. They met in the cold. Flynn's expression was unidentifiable. "Rapunzel, you know I love you, and I always will," he started. Rapunzel's breath caught in her throat. Was he breaking up with her? "But I'm leaving school and moving to Kentucky," he finished. Rapunzel processed his words. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "What?" She choked out. "It turns out I have some relatives out there that want to take care of me. I can't pass this up," he explained.  
Rapunzel nodded reluctantly. She understood why he would want to go. Flynn had never known family and this was his one and only opportunity to have what he'd missed his entire life. Of course he would go to Kentucky. "You understand don't you?" Flynn asked. "Yes," she answered. Her voices sounded strained. He gave her a soft smile. "I really appreciate you letting me go," he said. 'What choice do I have?' Rapunzel wondered to herself. Rapunzel jumped up and pulled Flynn into her. "I love you," she cried. "I love you to Rapunzel. I will try to write to you," he promised, landing a soft kiss. And just like that, he was gone.  
Rapunzel went back to her dorm room lost and dejected.

* * *

Merida walked into her room to find Rapunzel face down on her bed. Her back was heaving up and down and there were muffled sobs. She was surrounded by chocolate wrappers and there was the distant smell of candles burning. She read the songs off of the playlist Rapunzel was listening to.

_Fix You- Coldplay  
Boston- Augustana  
Youth- Daughter  
You found me- The Fray  
The Scientist- Coldplay  
The Freshman- The Verve Pipe_

_Someone Like You- Adele  
How to Save a Life- The Fray  
Maps- The Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
Yellow- Coldplay  
Fast Car- Tracy Chapman  
May- James Durbin  
Look After You- The Fray  
_

Though she was extremely concerned about her friend, Merida was also impressed with her moody playlist. "Either you're on your period or something happened with Flynn," Merida said to break the silence. Rapunzel lifted a tear stained face from her sopping pillow. "Flynn is moving to Kentucky! I'll never see him again," Rapunzel cried. Merida took a seat next to the hysterical blonde on the bed and lightly rubbed her back. "You don't know that you'll never see him again. He might come back," Merida tried.  
More tears leaked down Rapunzel's face. This was the first time she had ever really dealt with loss and she wasn't coping very well with it. "No, he'll never come back! He'll forget about me and leave my heart to rot," she stated dramatically. Merida did her best to not roll her eyes. She wished other people, like herself, would be able to be perfectly happy with minimal interaction. So far Hiccup was the only person she'd met capable of living in solitude.  
"He was the first person I ever loved and now he's gone! What did I do to deserve this?" Rapunzel wailed. "Aw c'mon Rapunzel, things seem bad now but they will get better. Cheer up, it's almost Christmas break," Merida replied. She knew she wasn't very good at providing comfort. She'd never really had to before. "I don't want to cheer up! I want to wallow in the melancholy grief in which I've been submerged," Rapunzel groaned. 'Seriously, when did she get so dramatic?' Merida asked herself. She was aware that Rapunzel's heart had been shattered, but having never felt heart-break herself, Merida couldn't relate.  
Rapunzel went on to cry her eyes out, letting herself become one with the music playing. She'd tried to cheer up but every time she was able to force a smile onto her face, she remembered the Flynn-sized hole in her heart. She felt alone and lost. Both emotions she hadn't truly experienced. Really it was no wonder she was stuffing her face with chocolate and listening to sorrowful music. It numbed the pain.  
Suddenly, Merida remembered why she had come to talk to Rapunzel in the first place. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess you don't want to see what you got on the finals," Merida called. This caught Rapunzel's attention she lifted her head up. "Our scores came back?" Rapunzel asked in interest. Merida nodded and handed Rapunzel the unopened envelope containing her final's scores and report card. Rapunzel took a deep breath. If she had failed something and got less than all 'A's, she was out and she didn't think she could handle that right now. Gently she slid her nail under the glue and started with her final's grades.

Math- 99/100  
Science- 100/100  
Social Studies- 97/100  
English- 100/100

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief before taking out her actual report card.

Math- A  
Science- A+  
Social Studies- A+  
English- A+  
Gym- A  
Theater- A+  
Art- A+  
Rapunzel conjured up enough emotion to be proud of herself. She'd accomplished what mother had wanted, done better even. She could stay another semester with her friends. If this wasn't enough she didn't know what was. Yet, she still felt a lonely pain.  
Merida looked over at Rapunzel. She'd hoped that when Rapunzel saw her grades, she would cheer up. However her face still held a morose gaze. Merida couldn't help but feel sorry for her roommate. She wrapped an arm over Rapunzel's shaking shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. "Rapunzel, I know you're hurting right now, but it could be a lot worse. If it was meant to be, he'll come back to you. Otherwise, let him go and move on. There is nothing you can do but let fate take the wheel," Merida advised. Rapunzel smiled at Merida's kind words. "Now c'mon, let's see if we did better than Hiccup and Jack on finals," Merida suggested happily. Rapunzel laughed and they walked out the door.

* * *

When Jack found out that Flynn was moving away, his entire look on life improved. Though he felt extremely sorry for Rapunzel, who was nursing a broken heart, he knew this was his one chance to make it up to her. When she came to meet them, tear soaked and shaking, Jack instantly melted. He couldn't stand seeing her like that.  
For some strange reason, Merida insisted they compare finals scores. Rapunzel had the highest, of course, then Hiccup, Merida, and Jack, but they all did exceptionally well. Still, Jack couldn't get over how depressed Rapunzel looked. It was that moment she told everyone what happened.  
Everyone melted at her fragile heart's cry for comfort and were more than happy to lend a hug. Jack still felt that wasn't enough. So he proposed an idea. "Hey, tomorrow is the last day before break, why don't we all go ice skating?" He asked. "Oh I don't know Jack, I don't really want to do too much tomorrow," Rapunzel replied skeptically. "C'mon Rapunzel, it will get your mind off of... well you know," Jack protested hopefully. She succumbed to his pleading glance. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," She finally agreed. "Yes," Jack cheered, making everyone smile. Little did they know that tomorrow more would happen than ice skating.

* * *

A/N: There, happy?


	24. Ice Skating

This is the most excited I've been about a chapter in a long time. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, or Robert Frost and his epic poem.

* * *

Jack was more excited than he should have been. That night he snuck out and rented four pairs of ice skates after getting everyone's shoe size. He planned out a small picnic in the school's courtyard and planned out what he considered the perfect outfit. It consisted of brown pants, a long sleeved, white t-shirt, and a blue hoody with frost-like designs on the sleeves and collar. He wanted tomorrow to be absolutely perfect. It was his one chance left with Rapunzel.

The next morning the four assembled outside of the girls' dormitories. That had somehow turned into their official meeting place for group events. Hiccup and Jack waited for the girls together. Hiccup had dressed up as well with a long sleeved green shirt that set off his eyes and a fur vest that would look ridiculous on anyone else but worked for Hiccup. It was as if both of them understood the importance that this date went well. Hiccup turned to meet Jack's warm brown eyes. "Good luck buddy," he voiced. "Thanks Hiccup," Jack replied. He was happy to have someone in his life that understood him by a simple look in the eye. Not many people could do that.

Rapunzel and Merida walked out the door, talking about each other's sense of music. Rapunzel looked dazzling in a pink shirt with purple lace tying the front, pale boot cut jeans, and pink tennis shoes with purple laces. Jack tried to hide the wonder in his eyes. He still didn't understand how anyone could be so beautiful. Hiccup was trying to keep his jaw from falling open as well at how stunning Merida looked. She had she red hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a blue and gold blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown fur boots. Overall everyone looked phenomenal.

"Shall we proceed?" Jack asked after marveling at the girl he liked. Everyone agreed to proceed further and Jack guided them to a table in the courtyard and presented them with lunch. After they feasted on the food provided and had a long conversation about how the winters in Corona were no were near as cold as other places and why that was a scientific phenomenon, they walked off campus together. Rapunzel Hiccup and Merida all had it in their minds that they were going to an actual ice skating rink, however Jack had other plans.

He led his friends through snow banks and over icy streets. He was taking them somewhere very special. Rapunzel brightened at snow covered aspen trees lining a beaten down path. She was still upset about losing Flynn to Kentucky, but the longer she spent with her friends the less pain she felt. Like Merida said, it was up to fate and fate had a funny way of doing things. She trusted that fate knew what it was doing and followed blindly behind.

The four came to a fork in the snow covered path. One side had clearly been used more than the other due to the fact that the snow was crunched down and dirt lined the sides of the long path. The other still had a fresh layer dancing on the buried ground and snow lining tree branches that sparkled in the afternoon sunlight and shone like a million individual crystals. "Isn't there a poem about something like this?" Jack asked, staring down the paths. "Yes, Robert Frost wrote it," Rapunzel answered, remembering one of her favorite poems. "'Two roads diverge at a yellow wood, I took the on less traveled by and that has made all the difference,'" Hiccup recited. "Except these roads diverge at a snow covered wood, not a yellow one," Rapunzel interjected. Merida stared up at the tree separating the two paths. "I bet in the fall these leaves are yellow. This is an aspen tree," Merida offered. "We'll have to remember the full poem and come back here in the fall," Hiccup decided. "I agree," Rapunzel said, not wanting to pass up on basking in the fall season in such a beautiful place. Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me," Merida agreed. "Then it's a date," Rapunzel finished. Jack blushed at the word date, hoping it would just be him and Rapunzel admiring this place.

"So, are we traveling the road less traveled by?" Hiccup asked, turning everyone's attention back to the task at hand. "As a matter of fact, we are," Jack responded, walking on the fresh snow towards their unknown destination. The others followed behind him, trusting his sense of direction. When it seemed like they'd been walking for forever, they finally passed through another grove of bare aspen trees and stumbled upon a frozen pond.

"Is this where we're skating?" Merida asked, eyeing the pond critically. "Yes, nice little pond isn't it?" Jack asked. "I thought you were taking us to a skating rink," Rapunzel stated. Hiccup nodded in agreement. Jack sighed. "Skating rinks are crowded. I just wanted to be alone with you guys. Besides, this spot is really special to me, I thought you all would like it," he said. "It's beautiful, thank you Jack," Rapunzel replied, staring at the shining ice.

Jack had stumbled upon this very spot a few months back when it was a pond and the woods really were yellow. It was a place he could come to think and blow off steam. Nobody could find him here and he was okay with that. It was almost sacred to him and he'd never shown another person until today. The whole thing was slightly nerve-wracking.

"Skates anyone?" Jack asked, pulling four pairs of skates from his back pack. "Size nine for Merida, size eleven for Hiccup, and size eight for Rapunzel tiny feet," Jack teased. "Hey at least I don't have doll hands," Rapunzel retaliated. Jack laughed and held up his own skates. "I do not have dolls hands thank you very much," he corrected gleefully. Rapunzel let a few laughs escape while lacing up her skates. "Whatever you say," she replied but whispered "doll hands" under her breath soon after. Once everyone had their skates on and were wobbling around, they joined hands and skidded onto the ice.

Any hopes Jack had for having the perfect outing with his friends deteriorated as soon as they hit the ice. A giant "crack" sound rung out in the quiet of the pond like the sound of impending doom. They all looked down to find a giant crack in the ice. To put things simply, the four started freaking out. Jack thought quickly and ripped his skates off of his feet as carefully as possible. Though the ice felt like, well, ice on his bare feet, he had more grip on the ice. Tears rolled down Rapunzel's cheeks. She was genuinely scared. "Rapunzel, take a few steps backwards, you're the closest to the snow. Slowly now, hold this for support, I've got you," Jack instructed, passing his Shepherd's cane to the quivering teen. She slowly took a few short steps back, almost losing her footing on the slick eyes. She used Jack's cane as a support until she found herself collapse in the snow.

Jack was stressed beyond compare. This was all his fault. He'd taken his friends out here for a fun outing and now they were faced with a near death situation that he had to fix. Sweat drenched his dark hair and poured into his eyes as he assessed the situation further. Merida had somehow been able to get herself back into the snow by herself from the middle of the lake. That was one less person Jack had to stress about. Hiccup stood the closest to Jack, staring at the crack in the ice with wide eyes. Every time he tried to step elsewhere, another crack opened up. "Hiccup, try to walk fast but carefully to your right. The ice seems to be thicker there," Jack directed. Hiccup tried but shrunk back as another line appeared in the ice. Jack walked over as close as he dared to Hiccup and passed over his Shepherd's cane, pushing Hiccup backwards despite his protests. The situation was dire. Finally, Hiccup stepped into the snow around the pond and let out a sigh.

Jack felt a sense of pressure being lifted off his chest seeing upon Hiccup's safe arrival. That's not to say however, that he was any less stress. He stood there in the middle of the lake trying to get back. He took a step forward on bare feet and crouched back at the crack he created. He stepped out slightly further in a different direction and was met with the same response. After a long while, he propelled himself into the air and landed cat-like on the ice closer to Rapunzel. He beamed knowing things would be easier from this point on. He took another step forward. Suddenly, there was a terrible crunching sound and the last thing Jack saw was Rapunzel's concerned face before plummeting into freezing water.

* * *

Rapunzel mind went into overdrive. She untied her long hair and threw it into the water. She managed to catch Jack's hand and started pulling his limp body upwards. Between Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida's strength, they were able to get him back into the snow. His pulse was slowing and no matter how hard Rapunzel screamed for him to, he couldn't open his eyes. Quickly, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Jack's torso and softly began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let you power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

She let her hair fall away from Jack's body and prayed he would reveal those amber eyes. Hiccup and Merida were more than shocked that Rapunzel's glowed as bright as it did, but they couldn't focus on that. Jack's limp body lay before them, holding the final breaths of his life. They were well aware that he could die any second. The struggle was coping with that reality. They could only hope that whatever Rapunzel did to him would bring him back.

* * *

Jack's eyelids fluttered open with a start. He took as many short rattling breaths as he could to regain the air he'd lost underwater. His eyes met those of the infamous Rapunzel and her concerned stare. Then, as if on impulse, Jack sat up as slowly as he dared and wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's neck. He embraced her warmth, her comfort as his own. Somehow he knew she'd saved him. He had seen the light and felt the cold invade his chest. He knew it was over at that moment but then she pulled him back like an angel sent from heaven above. He refused to let go of her petite body. This was love, he was convinced it was. What else could it be? He leaned in to her ear and took a few more gasps before whispering, "Rapunzel, I love you." He pulled back and buried his body in the snow, still feeling her warmth and hearing her voice, sweet like a spring breeze only better. He let out a few more shallow gasps, relieved with his rash action.

* * *

Rapunzel stared down at him. He loved her? No, he couldn't love her. The only one that loved her was Flynn but he was gone wasn't he? He was gone and that meant Jack could love her. Maybe he'd always loved her, she couldn't think straight. She started down at him in utter shock but not all of it was from his proclamation of love. No, laying before her, she saw a different person than the Jack she'd gotten to know. In his place was a boy with startlingly white hair and cryptically blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: How's that for action and conflict? Yes it is actually possible for your hair to turn white or gray at serious exposure to stress and your eyes can lose pigment over time, just in case you were wonder. Thanks for reading! Please review


	25. Secrets

A/N: Today I walked into an ice cream shop and there was a boy there about my age who looked just like Jack Frost. Seriously, his hair was so blond it was a shade away from pure white and his eyes were really blue. So I start freaking out and looking all over for Rapunzel Merida and Hiccup. It was so weird. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's shorter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone used in this chapter.

* * *

"What, what's wrong?" Jack asked. He was starting to feel his toes again. Rapunzel bit her lip. "Don't freak out Jack, but you look a little... different," she explained. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had a raging headache and was beginning to come back to his senses. Rapunzel nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked to Merida and Hiccup. How do you tell someone their previously brown hair and eyes were completely reversed in color?  
"Your hair is white and your eyes are blue," Merida said bluntly. No use in dallying, he'd find out one way or another. Jack grew worrisome. "What?" He asked again. Rapunzel took a deep breath. "When you were trying to get all of usoff the ice, you were under extreme amounts of stress which in itself can withdraw pigment, but when you fell under the ice, you must have experienced an increase in stress which caused your hair to lose all pigment," Rapunzel reasoned. "But that doesn't explain what happened with your eyes," she finished. Jack blinked. "They've been losing pigment for as long I can remember. When I was born they were almost black but they gradually gotten lighter over the years. It was just a matter of time before they turned blue on their on their own," Jack decided, staring at his friends.  
He vaguely wondered what he looked like now. He knew he looked a lot different, but he was yet to determine if it was a good or bad different. He'd never seen another teenager with white hair before, that was just much too uncommon. It didn't help anything that Merida, Hiccup, and most importantly Rapunzel were staring at him like he was a visitor from space. Finally, Jack stood; bracing the shepherd's cane Hiccup had put in his hand, and staggered off towards the path. The others followed obediently.  
Jack was concerned about something other than his appearance. Now that he could think beyond the cold, he couldn't believe he'd told Rapunzel that he loved her. What's more, she didn't seem to be freaked out about it. He would catch her giving him short glances from across the path. She would blush and smile before turning forward again. Of course, this could be chalked up to her trying to get used to his new look, but Jack felt it was something more.  
At one point in their walk, Rapunzel moved considerably closer to Jack. He looked over at her, noticing her rosy cheeks and emerald eyes for the millionth time. He would never get tired of seeing her beautiful features. Although Jack looked like a different person, Rapunzel couldn't help but marvel at how attractive he looked, how attractive he'd always looked. She blushed a deeper red. In front of them, Merida and Hiccup joined hands.  
"So you love me huh?" Rapunzel asked boldly. Jack turned scarlet which contrasted greatly with his hair. "I've had a crush on you since the beginning of the year. I always wanted to tell you that," Jack blurted nervously. Rapunzel smiled softly. "I guess I never really gave you a chance with me dating Flynn and all. I'm sorry Jack," Rapunzel replied. Really she did feel bad for being so oblivious to Jack's feelings. She'd gone after the first boy she'd seen and didn't bother to consider someone closer was harboring their own feelings. She felt somewhat selfish. "It's fine, really. You and Flynn were cute together, but know I never did give up," Jack stated. She touched his hand lightly, not failing to notice how much colder his body temperature was.  
She looked deeply into his now blue eyes and shivered at the gorgeous color. They were bright yet deep and seemed almost hypnotic. "Alright look Jack. I just need a little time to readjust. Flynn left yesterday and it's a little early to be in another relationship. That's not to say however, that I won't date you at all," Rapunzel offered. Jack smiled widely. "That sounds pretty good to me," he agreed, happy for the new hope in dating the girl of his dreams. "So is my hair really white?" Jack wondered aloud, running his fingers through the white locks. Rapunzel giggled. "Very," she answered. Jack smiled.  
Just then something struck Jack. "Hey guys, I'm really sorry about what happened," he apologized. Merida and Hiccup turned back to face them. "Sorry for what, saving us?" Merida asked. "Jack you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved two lives today and sacrificed your own. That's bravery," Merida explained. Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't have had to save you if I hadn't brought you here in the first place." "C'mon Jack, it was still fun, even if you did almost die," Hiccup said lightly. "Yeah about that, is there something you want to tell us?" Merida prompted.  
Rapunzel blushed. "Well," she started. "Wait," Merida interrupted. "From now on let's agree not to keep secrets from each other." They all nodded in agreement. Merida gestured to Rapunzel to continue. She took a deep breath. "When my mom was pregnant with me, she got very sick and drank a magical flower that healed her illness. As a result, I was born with hair that glows and heals people when I sing. That's how I saved Jack..." she confessed. They all looked at her with open mouths.  
"What happens if it's cut?" Hiccup asked in wonder. Rapunzel moved her hair back, revealing the shorter brown lock. "It dies and loses all power," she stated. That explained a lot, primarily why her hair was so crazily long. She really couldn't get it cut. She nodded, closing the discussion.  
"Well I guess I'll go next," Jack offered. They stared at him expectantly. "I have a magical cane that shoots ice and snow out of the end. A loud "oh!" escaped Hiccup's lips. That was how he made it snow in their room the first day. It all made sense now. Merida raised an eyebrow and Jack tilted his cane to the sky and everyone watched in awe as a fresh layer of glittery snow covered the ground. Merida had to admit, that was pretty amazing. Hiccup gave a mischievous smile. "So, should we call you Jack Frost now," Hiccup asked. Jack laughed. Really it did have a nice ring to it. Merida and Hiccup shared a glance and Merida sighed.  
"Okay, my family is royalty. My mother is queen of DunBroch and my father is the king. Someday I will rule our kingdom," Merida choked out. The others looked at her blankly. "Yes, it's hard to believe," she added. Jack and Rapunzel burst laughing. Merida shot them a pointed look and they stopped. Hiccup hovered behind quietly, waiting to confess his own odd statement.  
"I live on an island frequently inhabited by dragons. My father is the top dragon hunter. I can't seem to do anything right so they sent me here." Merida gave him a hug, a rare exhibit of their relationship. "You do lots of things right," she disagreed. He blushed and Rapunzel and Jack "awed".  
"Well, now we know each other's deepest secrets. We really are best friends," Rapunzel noted. Honestly they all were excited to have friends they trusted. At that moment, the four heard a precarious noise. A black cat with bright, yellow-green eyes walked out of the forest, meowing. They all shared a glance and Hiccup stepped forward.  
He leaned down into the snow and the cat recoiled. He held one hand out and turned away from the cat. The others held their breath. After a few suspenseful minutes, the cat pressed its head into Hiccup's palm. He scooped it up into his arms and rubbed under its neck. It purred loudly and rubbed on his arm. He smiled and turned back to his friends. "I'm going to call him Toothless," he stated. "Why Toothless?" Rapunzel asked, noticing his set of white _teeth_. Hiccup shrugged, cradling the cat in is arms. "It just seems right," he answered.  
The four walked on, happy to be in each other's company. Soon they passed by the giant aspen separating the two paths. Each of them walked by and placed a hand on its large trunk, swearing they would return again. Whether that was with the group, or alone, they'd be back. Silently, they trekked back to campus to start their winter break.


	26. Winter Break

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this chapter.

* * *

Hiccup

Toothless meowed in protest as Hiccup dragged his luggage up the hill to his house. He covered the box he was carrying Toothless in with a blanket so he could get him inside of his house unnoticed. Hiccup didn't want his father to see him for fear that he would become dragon bait. "I know buddy, I know," Hiccup apologized to the hissing cat.  
He and Toothless had become close in the few short hours they had been together. Toothless had let Hiccup carry him all the way back to his room and hung around while Hiccup packed. Sure, he might have bared his teeth and flattened his ears at Hiccup once or twice, but it was all play. The cat loved to be scratched under the chin and petted on the head. Hiccup could tell he'd found a friend in the animal world.  
He lugged his bags into his house and took the box with Toothless into the hall towards his room. His hand was on the handle when a large voice boomed, "did you really think you could hide from me Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Hiccup hunched his shoulders up and turned around, still holding the cat. Standing there before him was his father in all of his Viking glory. Hiccup winced internally, praying Toothless would stay quiet.  
Stoick crossed his arms. "You didn't think I would find out?" Stoick questioned. "D-dad," Hiccup tried. "I don't want excuses Hiccup. Explain this," his father demanded. Hiccup could have sworn he was going to flip the blanket off Toothless's box, but instead he held up a slip of paper. A closer inspection revealed that it was Hiccup's report card. He looked down, aware from his father's watchful eyes.  
"I am so... proud of you," Stoick bellowed. Hiccup looked up in surprise. That was probably the last thing he expected to come out of his father's mouth. Stoick embraced Hiccup in a bone-crushing hug. "Look at this, straight A's," Stoick read. "Even in gym, I didn't know you had it in you son," he said. "Yes well that's what you get for keeping my Viking talents contained," Hiccup replied. Stoick skeptically raised an eyebrow, looking at the scrawny boy in front of him. "I knew this school would be good for you," Stoick remarked. Hiccup nodded.  
"Hiccup, I'm sorry I've been so rough on you these past years. I just didn't think you had it in you," Stoick apologized. "Yeah, um thanks dad. This has been ah nice. I'm going to get my stuff in my room and I'll, ah, talk to you later," Hiccup said nervously staring at Toothless's box. "Need some help there?" Stoick asked. "I'm good but thanks for the offer," Hiccup replied, grasping the handle of his door. Stoick shrugged. "Suit yourself," he mumbled, turning the other way.  
At that moment, Toothless let out a loud meow. Hiccup cringed and watched his father turn back around. "What was that?" He asked, staring at the box Hiccup had in his hand for the first time. "Squeaky floorboards?" Hiccup responded but it sounded like a question. Stoick shrugged again and Hiccup quickly spun the box into his bedroom, letting out a sigh of relief.  
He let Toothless climb out of the box and he started rubbing on Hiccup's hand. He lovingly stroked the cat, making it purr. He smiled to himself. Maybe coming home wouldn't be so bad especially since he had a new pet. Toothless cocked his head to the side in an unspoken agreement. Hiccup watched as Astrid strutted past his window. She was home now to. She shook her bangs out of her eyes and gave off that intense stare. The funny thing about it was Hiccup wasn't even mildly interested in her. All he could think about right then were Toothless and Merida.

* * *

Merida 

Merida accepted her mother's hug though somewhat reluctantly. The same feelings of hurt and anger were rising at the memory of their last encounter. Yet, one look into her mother's eyes proved that the queen's feelings were forgotten at the arrival of her one and only daughter. However, Merida had other things on her mind besides reuniting with her family. She wanted to bask in the freedom this week would bring. As soon as she possibly could, she grabbed her bow and rode her horse off into the woods.

Arrows flew freely in the air before hitting their targets. Merida moved through the woods effortlessly upon her trusted steed. The wind blew through her red hair, making it look like liquid fire as she proceeded through the forest of her kingdom. Never before had she felt so remarkably free. Sure, having friends was an incredible feeling, but sometimes you just needed to be alone with a horse. More arrows went whizzing through the air at top speeds and Merida let out sounds of enjoyment. This was exactly what she needed.

Soon she came upon a small creek in which she stopped at to give her horse a break. As she stooped down to drink some water, she became aware of a small noise to her right. Hovering right there was a wisp. She knew all too well what could happen following one. It was a wisp that led her to Mor`du and evidently got her father's leg eaten. But for some unknown reason, Merida was still drawn to the floating blue orb. She followed behind it tentatively.

The wisp led her to an area of the kingdom she had never been before. Through thick overpasses and brambly vines they went. Bushes and fallen tree limbs scratched at Merida's arms and legs, yet she walked on. The trail of wisps led her deeper and deeper into the forest until, finally, a clearing opened up, revealing sunlight and water. Merida stepped out of the bushes and trees onto a sandy substance lining the edge of the water. It was there the wisps disappeared.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Merida asked, outraged. She couldn't understand why the wisps led her here. There was nothing special or unordinary about it what-so-ever. She was beginning to feel conned when she looked out over the water and spotted a tiny island. She stared at in awe. It was beautiful but yet mysterious and looked like it was constantly raining or snowing. She moved to the very edge of the water to try and get a better look. Was this what the wisps were trying to show her?

Just then a giant, flying beast shot a fire ball out of its throat and let out a deafening roar. Merida was taken aback. Those living on the island grabbed weapons and started hurtling them at the giant beast. Merida realized it was a dragon they were fighting. It had colorful green and red scales and large wings. In its own way, it was majestic and graceful. The locals continued throwing every weapon under the sun at the dragon and it did its best to fight back. This clearly was no ordinary island with people that looked like Vikings and dragons running amuck. Then it donned on Merida.

That island was where Hiccup lived. It had to be. What other island spent its time fighting dragons. She couldn't believe she'd been so close to him this entire time yet so far. She was still confused as to why the wisps took her to this place, but it was starting to make more sense. Hiccup lived there and he'd always been just out of reach. The wisps led you to your fate or your death, considering Hiccup wouldn't hurt a fly, she doubted he'd lead her to death. That meant the wisps had led her to her fate. Hiccup was Merida's fate.

* * *

Jack

Jack took a look at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom at the airport. It was the first time he had looked at himself since the accident. He was more than surprised at what he saw, even though he had been prepared for it. His eyes, once multidimensional amber were now gone, replaced by an icy blue color that seemed to stand out more than anything else. His hair had changed to, now whiter than the snow yet still the same in length. He was happy to find that instead of flushing him out, the coloring fight his pale, freckled face quite well. He truly was Jack Frost.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had no clue how he was going to hide these changes from his father. He would probably think that it had been intentional, a prank maybe. He wouldn't care about the eyes though. His father knew they'd been losing pigment for years now. It was only a matter of time before they were completely blue. No, that wasn't the problem. It was his hair. How do you explain to your strict father that you took your friends and hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend ice skating, fell through the ice, practically died, and then were saved by a girl with magical healing hair? Who would believe that in the first place? He had to think of something fast.

Quickly he left the bathroom and spotted a gift shop. He had a little extra money he could spare for an occasion like this. He couldn't let his father lose all trust in him over a simple accident. He spotted a baseball cap and decided it was his best bet in covering this mess. He paid the man at the front and tucked his white hair underneath best he could. Then he went to the parking lot to wait for his father.

When he saw his father and sister get out of the car he couldn't have been happier. He felt like it had been forever since he last saw Emma. He scooped her up in his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder. Words couldn't describe how much he missed her. "How are you little one?" Jack asked his little sister. "I missed you Jack," she cried, pulling him even closer. He felt his heart melt. "I missed you to," he replied honestly. It had almost been like torture not seeing her for so long. In those few seconds when he was positive he was dead, she was what he thought about. He cherished this moment with her.

Lightly, Jack set her back on the ground and walked over to his dad. Strangely, he was smiling. He looked into Jack's blue eyes and chuckled. "They finally turned blue huh?" He asked, wrapping Jack in a hug that was decidedly out of character for the large man. "Now your eyes don't look like mine," Emma pointed out sadly. That was the only thing Jack disliked about the change in eye color; it took away one thing he and Emma shared. He leaned down next to her. "Just think about it like this, now your eyes are more unique," he promised with a gentle smile. She seemed content with assumption.

"Why don't we get going? I'm sure there is a lot you want to tell us," his father suggested. They nodded and got into the car, Jack in the passenger side and Emma in the back. "You know what's wonderful Jack?" His father asked as they drove out of the airport. Jack shook his head. "This entire year so far I haven't received a single phone call or letter from your school describing your disobedience," his father stated. Jack smiled a small smile. It was nice to see his father so happy for a change. "I'm so proud of you son. I knew this school would nip your issues in the bud and you have proved me right," Mr. Overland gushed. Jack blushed. From the way his father was acting, you would have thought he had won an award or something.

"I saw your report card to," he said. Jack looked up. "They sent those out to parents?" Jack asked. Mr. Overland nodded. "All A's, that is quite the achievement," he said with a smile. Jack smiled to. He had finally made his father proud. It felt good. "I think that deserves ice cream," Jack's father said. Emma cheered and Jack laughed at her excitement. It really was good to be back in her presence. Emma could ward away any sadness with a simple laugh. She tried to be happy.

"Jack, what happened to your hair?" she asked in confusion. A few strands had slipped from the hat he was wearing and Emma could see the dramatic contrast. Jack cursed internally. He'd really been hoping this wouldn't happen. Mr. Overland looked at Jack expectantly. He sighed and took his hat off, disheveling his hair. Mr. Overland's lips tightened. "Explain yourself," he demanded. Jack took a deep breath and said, "There was an accident and I was under extreme cases of stress, and because of the stress, my hair lost pigment and turned white. I talked to the school nurse and she said it was permanent." Mr. Overland raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what happened?" he wondered aloud. "Dad, why would I _want _white hair?" Jack questioned. His father scratched his chin. "Alright, if that's what you say happened, I'll believe you," he finally stated. Jack let out another sigh of relief. He didn't have anything to worry about now, no secrets that could be uprooted, he was scot free. "Can we still get ice cream?" Emma asked innocently. They all laughed.

* * *

Rapunzel

Break had been going well for Rapunzel. She easily fell back into her normal routine with her mother. Though she was left alone quite a bit, she didn't mind the seclusion. She had Pascal to keep her company and various activities to keep her occupied. Gothel had locked the trap door again to keep Rapunzel from leaving until the end of break but Rapunzel kept faith in returning to the real world when school started again.

Rapunzel frequently found herself thinking about Jack. Everything was different between them now, including his appearance. There was just something about his eyes that drew her to him. Looking back at the past months, she couldn't believe she'd been so naïve. Jack was always there. Always hopeful and she blew him off for somebody that wasn't nearly as attractive or sweet now that she thought about it. And she had to admit, she kind of liked the bad boy vibe he put off.

The night before they were set to return to school, Rapunzel finally decided to share her report card and finals scores. She set up the chair, stool, and hairbrush and after her mother brushed her hair, she gave her the papers. Gothel looked at them with vacant eyes. "You didn't get straight A+'s? Darling I expected so much more," Gothel said. Rapunzel's smile fell. "You only said I needed straight A's to return to school," she reminded Gothel. "Rapunzel you aren't going back," Gothel attempted to dismiss. "Mother please," Rapunzel pleaded. "Rapunzel this school is no place for you. I have made up my mind. You will be staying with me, end of story. Besides, I'm doing you a favor. You aren't doing well enough and I'm pretty certain you put on weight. I'm sure your friends will forget you soon enough," Gothel informed her. That was the final blow for Rapunzel. She ran into her room in an angry blur.

Rapunzel collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Gothel just didn't understand how much this meant to her. She was positive her friends would miss her and she was doing great. She had the top grades in her class. How much better could she be? She couldn't believe how selfish her mother was being, depriving her of the one place that she belonged. It wasn't far. Rapunzel looked to the staircase and saw something shimmer under one of the steps. She lifted up the board and her fingers laced around the key to open the trap door. She cradled it in her fingers and devised a plan. That night, after Gothel was asleep, Rapunzel opened the door, took her things outside, and ran towards the school. She didn't look back once.


	27. Discoveries and Decisions

A/N: I have been waiting to write this chapter since I started writing this fan fiction. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Disclaimer: The only character in the chapter I own is the random civilian the four talk to. Other than that the others belong to Disney and DreamWorks

* * *

Rapunzel staggered into her dorm room and spared a glance in the mirror. She cringed back at what she saw. There were purple bruise-like shadows under both of her eyes and her hair was matted and tangled. Her shirt was stained with mud and tears and she was covered in pine needles and leaves. She shuddered at the memory of last night. She'd had to bed down in the woods late at night and wait till morning to find her way to school.  
She was still facing internal conflict over her exhibit or disobedience. On one hand she was happy with her actions and satisfied that she was back at her real home. On the other hand she couldn't believe she had done what she had. Deliberately defying her mother was a sure violation in her book, yet she had never wanted something seemingly unattainable so badly before. Besides, her mother was being unreasonable. Never before had Rapunzel found a place she so effortlessly fit in. She truly believed she belonged here and it wasn't right that her mother had so crudely ripped her dreams out of her petite fingers. What kind of mother does that?  
Rapunzel let the bed swallow her as she fell into the soft covers. The bed was warm and inviting. The exact opposite of the hard damp ground she'd attempted to sleep on the night previous. She had just closed her eyes when a knock on the door surprised her. She couldn't think of who it might be. Merida would never knock upon entering and there wasn't anyone else who often took shelter in the quaint room. Rapunzel opened the door to reveal none other than Jack Frost.  
He wrapped her in a long awaited hug as soon as he could, remembering the week he'd spent without seeing her. It was incredible having this one short moment. "Jack what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked after they broke apart. She was ashamed to be seen in the condition she was. Jack took a prolonged look at her mangled outfit and bloodshot eyes. He still thought she was beautiful no matter what. "I figured since school doesn't officially start until tomorrow, I could break a rule and see you," he said cheekily. She smiled at his adorable antics. There was that bad boy side again.  
"So, uh, what happened to you?" Jack questioned after Rapunzel had welcomed him in. She let out a long sigh. "I ran away from home," she said blankly. Jack could barely contain his shock. Rapunzel certainly didn't seem to be the type to do something so dangerous against her mother's wishes, even if her mother was a control freak. Jack raised a dark eyebrow. For some unknown reason his eyebrows weren't affected by the stress captivating his body those precious minutes on the ice. She threw her hands in the air. "She wouldn't let me come back here so I just... left," she explained. Jack nodded in appreciation at the rash action. Overall he was glad she'd done it. It meant he got to see her more.  
Rapunzel studied the pattern on her quilt and avoided Jack's gaze. He was probably as disappointed in her as her mother was. Jack tilted her chin to face his eyes. "Well, I was thinking we could do something in a little while to take your mind off of all this," he proposed. "What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked skeptically. He gave her a goofy grin. "We can do anything you want and Merida and Hiccup can come to," Jack stated. "Oh I don't know Jack, I have to unpack," she replied cautiously. "Oh come on! You can do that later, just one afternoon. It will be fun," he pleaded. Rapunzel thought it over and responded with, "okay Jack I'll come." Jack smiled excitedly. "Alright what do you want to do?" He questioned sweetly. "I've always wanted to explore Corona," she stated bashfully. "Exploring Corona it is! You get ready and I'll meet you outside," Jack answered, closing the door behind him.  
Rapunzel climbed in the shower. Never before had warm water felt so good and refreshing. She lathered her hair in shampoo and smelled like roses and worked the tangles from her long treasured locks. She picked out a light pink and purple lace dress that hung right above her knees. Soon she looked her best and was ready for an adventure.  
Together the four hurtled through the streets of Corona, laughing. Jack repeatedly told Rapunzel she looked incredible and she felt it to. Never before had she seen such a wonder filled place. They passed by stands carrying items portraying an array of color and friendly looking vendors. It wasn't long until Rapunzel was purchasing a paint set containing paints of every color under the sun. She felt like she could fly.  
They passed a few couples dancing along the cobblestone paths to an old unknown song. After sharing a brief glance, Hiccup and Merida and Jack and Rapunzel started dancing to the beat. Rapunzel didn't fail to notice the sun emblems decorating the streets and walls. There was something distinctly familiar about those suns, yet she didn't dwell. The song ended all too soon and they decided they should go back. It was getting dark.  
As they walked through the darkening streets, something caught the corner of Rapunzel's eye. She leapt back and stared a mosaic mural made of shimmering vibrant tiles. There was something unsettling about the blonde haired blue eyed baby it depicted. Once again there was something so familiar. The others caught up with her and stared at the mosaic themselves. "Who is she?" Rapunzel wondered aloud, captivated by the mural's power. Luckily a local overheard her question. "That's the lost princess. She was stolen as an infant and hasn't been found. She is the daughter of the king and queen and a biological miracle. The queen was on death's door and they found the magical flower of legend and healed her. They were devastated when they found her missing," she explained. Rapunzel froze in her place. Jack thanked the woman and she walked away.  
Meanwhile Rapunzel could barely breathe. It all made sense, every last bit of it. Her hair, containing the same properties as the flower that healed the queen. Her eyes, the exact same color as the girl the mural and as the queen. She had never shown any physical resemblance to Gothel whatsoever. Most shocking however were the suns around the kingdom. She now remembered she'd been painting them her entire life. She was the lost princess. Jack shot her a weary glance. He had his suspicions. "I am the lost princess," she gasped. He nodded. "I am the lost princess," she repeated. "Rapunzel..." Jack tried, but she never heard what Jack had to say for she was already running towards the dorms.

* * *

Rapunzel holed herself in the bathroom; tears streaming down her pale cheeks like separate rivers. She hadn't stopped when her friends called for her. Nothing could stop her now. All of her life had been a lie. Her "mother", the person she had trusted, confided in stole her? All Gothel wanted from Rapunzel was the power of her hair. She was obsessed with being young and never planned for such an emotional relationship with the child she STOLE. Everything Gothel had ever told Rapunzel wad a lie, everything. Somewhere in Corona her blood mother was searching for her, yearning for her. She was never going back to that life, nothing could make her.  
Rapunzel gripped the scissors teetering precariously on the edge of the sink. More tears flowed from her emerald eyes as she ran a hand through her extremely long locks. Her life had been about her hair and nothing more. Gothel didn't love her, she loved her hair. Rapunzel took a deep breath and secured her hair in her hand at the back of her neck. There wasn't a glimmer of doubt inside of her. She needed to be ridden of this burden. She plunged the open scissors into her hair above her hand and sliced it off with one movement. She held her hair in front of her, her entire reason of being. She watched in silent horror as it turned deep brown in her hand. She gripped the locks still attached to her head. The impact of what she had done fully hitting her. She gave a pained look in the mirror and let out another echoing sob. Her hair was no longer than chin length, choppily layered, and deep brown. It was gone, all of it gone. Gothel couldn't use her anymore, never again. Rapunzel managed a smile at the thought and fell asleep in her bathroom, surrounded by severed hair and broken memories.


	28. Unsettles Business

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I got caught up reading The Host by Stephanie Myers and couldn't put it down. After I finished I was so upset it was over I wrote a fan fiction on it just so I could add to the story. It would mean a lot if you checked it out and reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, haven't we established this?

* * *

Rapunzel's eyelids flittered open, bringing on a wave of memories. Going to the kingdom with Jack Merida and Hiccup, buying new paint, dancing on the cobblestone streets, these were all positive, good memories. Then the less happy memories floated through. Seeing the mosaic of the lost princess, realizing Gothel had always been using her, cutting her hair. Rapunzel sat up with a gasp and looked around the small bathroom she had slept in the night previous. Her long hair snaked around the room and coated the ground. There wasn't a trace of blonde left, just a reddish brown color similar to Hiccup's.

Rapunzel lifted herself of the floor, her back and neck groaning in protest. It had been her second uncomfortable night in a row. She raised her eyes to the mirror hanging above the sink with some reluctance. Her hair was shorter than it ever had been before, grazing her jaw in the longest areas and hanging by her ears and face at the shortest. Perky layers fanned in an outward direction, making her hair look choppy and spikey. The brownish red color fit her complexion and eye color well, but Rapunzel couldn't help but miss what once was. Her hair had been such a big part of her life and now it was laying limp on the floor.

Carefully, she moved her hair out of the way and walked into her bedroom. Merida let out a soft gasp when she saw Rapunzel. She looked so different, less innocent in a way. "What happened?" Merida asked dumbfounded. "I cut it. I couldn't stand for it to be a constant reminder of what never should have been. It was far too painful," Rapunzel explained, pulling a fresh uniform out of her neatly arranged drawer. Merida didn't fail to notice how her eyes blatantly avoided the mirror. She could tell Rapunzel was still having trouble coping with the new reality she had been introduced to. Merida didn't blame her, but she admired Rapunzel's bravery and ability to move forward, be strong.

Rapunzel went back to the bathroom and got ready for school. She knew people would stare at her and ask questions, questions she wasn't willing to answer. She ran a brush through her short locks for the first time and shivered at how different it felt. It was as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders, literally and metaphorically. Rapunzel could feel how much lighter her head felt. It was a good light, not so restraining. There was nothing holding her back now, nothing at all.

As expected, her classmates were curious at the change but promised Rapunzel it was a fitting style and color for her face. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at her classmate's support, but there were still two people who had yet to see her. When lunch came around, the nerves in Rapunzel's stomach kicked up. She couldn't avoid them any longer. Jack and Hiccup were going to have to see her hair sometime, and that time was right now in their school cafeteria.

Rapunzel attempted to be graceful sliding into her chair. She didn't want to draw more attention to herself than was needed. It wasn't long before both Hiccup and Jack's mouths were gaping as they stared her way. Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't think it was possible for her to get any more beautiful, but seeing her now, he knew he was wrong. The way she had cut her hair was perfect for her face, making her cheekbones look higher and more pronounced. The brown color made her emerald eyes stand brighter and draw more focus. Her skin looked even more delicate and light. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to speak, to tell her how incredible she was. He was just too nervous.

"It looks really good Rapunzel, I like it," Hiccup voiced after an awkward silence. She smiled softly, still somewhat self-conscious about the change. She looked to Jack expectantly, meeting his icy blue eyes with her apple green ones, a fierce intensity burning in the iris. Suddenly, she stood up and pulled Jack from his seat, dragging him in tow and heading for the gardens. When she reached their destination, she looked Jack in the eyes again. "Do you still love me?" she asked pointedly. Jack was taken aback by the upfront question. She wasted no time, an impatient hand angled on her hip, one eyebrow raised. Jack tried not to get lost in her eyes again, knowing she expected an answer. "I will always love you Rapunzel, no matter what," he promised strongly.

Her heart melted on the inside. How could she have overlooked this, his incredible beauty and charisma? What else had she missed this entire time? She pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips into his, kissing him with undeniable passion. This wasn't anywhere near what she had experienced with Flynn, it was better. Ice coursed through her veins offering a burn made of cold. She entwined her long fingers into his white hair and breathed in his scent. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before. She broke apart from their deep embrace, gulping air down her freezing throat. Jack stood, his surprise palpable in the early spring air. That kiss was nothing short of magical.

"I want you Jack. I didn't realize just how badly I did until now. I love you," Rapunzel choked out breathlessly. She wasn't feeling like herself at all. Any shyness or urge to be timid and careful had vanished. She had been timid and passive for much too long and what had it gotten her? Lies she was forced to believe. Jack, unable to form words wrapped Rapunzel in his arms, holding her tight. His jaw rested atop her head, he stroked the back of her hair gently, soothingly. "Jack, I need you to take me to the kingdom after school," she stated. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, finding his words. They both knew it wasn't going to be like last time, fun filled and carefree. No, there was something that had to be done.

As soon as the final bell sounded, the two rocketed off towards Corona, not bearing to spare a second glance to see if they were being watched. They got there quickly and spent no time fooling around at the brightly colored stands or dancing in the town square. They approached the doors to the castle, guarded heavily by two officers. Rapunzel released Jack's hand from her own and stepped up to the guards boldly. They stared at her like she was insignificant. "Let me in," she said strongly. "I'm the lost princess.


	29. Reuniting With a Broken Past

Once again, sorry for my lack of updates, things have been busy lately. Please review.

Disclaimer: Still haven't somehow stolen or bought the ownership of these movies and characters, I know its a good dream;)

* * *

The two palace guards shared a skeptical glance. The girl standing in front of them with such a fiery certainty it would have taken a well experienced actor to conjure such emotions. She appeared to be around the right age of the lost princess, around fourteen. The guards had never seen an imposter in all their fourteen years of searching with eyes so precisely similar to the Queen's. That bright emerald shade matched their female ruler's almost exactly. Yet they found themselves battling inner conflict.  
They both remembered the lost princess was born with long golden hair. The person in front of them wore her brownish red hair in a choppy pixie cut. That could be easily explained though with many kids dying their hair and cutting it in strange styles. But why would she dye her hair if she knew she would be attempting to pass as the royal daughter, they wondered. However she bared such a resemblance to the Queen it was hard to ignore. They both knew that if they brought the King and Queen the wrong girl, they would pay the ultimate price; having to deal with the initial feelings off loss all over again. They met eyes with the girl and it seemed almost impossible to not trust her words. "Follow us," one guard said, pushing the castle doors open with a flourish.  
Rapunzel pulled Jack into the castle behind her. There was absolutely no way she was facing this alone. Still, she contemplated what would happen if she was wrong. She would have chopped her security blanket off for nothing, wasted her tears, and broken a bond with Gothel that could never mend. She had to trust the passionate intuition boiling inside of her. She knew what would happen if she were right and she pushed on.  
Both Jack and Rapunzel had to marvel at the utter beauty of the palace they were walking through. The tall walls were painted in shades of cream with shimmering gold trim adorning the base boards and other places. Tables with glorious flowers were set up in seemingly perfect corners. Bright bursts of pastel pinks, blues, greens, and lavenders offered a sense of open friendliness. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside.  
The guards stopped abruptly and led Jack and Rapunzel onto a large balcony in which the entire kingdom could be spotted and told the two to stay where they were before leaving to find the royals. Rapunzel spotted their school and playfully punched Jack in the arm in attempt to alleviate her nerves. She felt like any second a whole colony of butterflies could flitter out of her. Jack sensed another change in her unpredictable emotions and wrapped his hand around her skinny fingers. There they waited, looking out into the city of Corona.  
After what felt like forever, the double doors opened and the king and queen stepped onto the balcony. Rapunzel squeezed Jack's fingers tightly. The queen was the first to approach and Rapunzel stepped forward a few steps, getting her first good luck at her biological mother. Standing mere feet from each other, there was no denying the similarities between Rapunzel and the queen. She let a finger trace Rapunzel's face delicately. The queen knew this was her daughter. It had to be. There wasn't another person that it could have been. The queen pulled Rapunzel into a hug which the king joined shortly after. It was a beautiful moment. Jack stood by on the edges of the scene, trying not to tear up. Rapunzel was legitimately happy. The king offered a hand and Jack took it, expecting a handshake but was instead pulled into the group hug.  
The four broke apart soon after and Rapunzel stood bashfully. "We are so happy you're home. Our baby has returned to us," the queen gushed in a teary voice. The day the never thought would come had finally arrived. "We never thought we'd find you," the king added, looking a bit teary himself. "What is your name? What have you been going by?" The queen asked, realizing the name she had bestowed upon the child could have been changed by her kidnapper. "Rapunzel," she replied apprehensively. The queen let out a relieved sigh that could only mean she knew the name. She held Rapunzel's hand in her own, enjoying having her daughter back.  
"What should I call you?" Rapunzel asked the question that broke their hearts in two. "Well why not Mom and Dad or Mother and Father if you're more comfortable with that," the queen proposed. Rapunzel smiled. She had a father! She liked the idea of having a complete family. "And who is this?" The king asked, staring at Jack. "This is Jack, he's my boyfriend," Rapunzel tested. She wasn't sure if they were officially dating yet or not but she felt like if they weren't, they would be by the end of the day. Jack looked momentarily surprised by her proclamation of a relationship but nodded. They king stepped towards him and Jack gulped, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. "I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to us," the king professed, emotion masking his voice. Jack swallowed his shock and responded, "It was my pleasure, and your daughter is a wonderful girl." He thought he saw signs of protective instinct flicker in the king's eyes.  
"Now Rapunzel, you must tell us where your kidnapper is," the queen started. Rapunzel looked about nervously. She had never thought of Gothel as a kidnapper but how else would you explain it? On top of it all, how do you tell your biological mother that your so-called-kidnapper was the woman you trusted with everything just a short day before? The queen put a sympathetic hand on Rapunzel's bony shoulder. "I know it's hard, but we need to know," she stated. Rapunzel considered her options. Gothel had taken her after all, and Rapunzel knew she would be punished severely for that but Rapunzel wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. She had loved Gothel for the better part of fourteen years. Eventually justice won out over past emotions and Rapunzel committed the largest act of betrayal. She told the guards where her tower was.  
As soon as that conflict was resolved, her parents took Rapunzel on a tour of the palace. They got her settled in a gorgeous bedroom that overlooked the entire city and had plenty of walls to paint. They showed Rapunzel the stables where she met a white palace horse named Maximus that she instantly took a liking to. Rapunzel explained her schooling situation to her new parents nervously. It turned out they could not have been more proud that she was doing so well and agreed to let her continue with her schooling.  
When the bright sky turned dark, Rapunzel, Jack, the king, and the queen carried a lantern back to the balcony where the first reunited. To Rapunzel's surprise, the entire town had gathered with lanterns of their own. The new family lit their lantern and watched it travel into the sky, followed by everyone else's. It truly was a beautiful moment. At last, Rapunzel knew she belonged.  
Meanwhile, the guards searched the entire tower more than once, checking for places the old woman could be hiding. All they found was a dark cloak covered in gray dust.


	30. Merida's Mother

A/: Yeah I'm kind of craving Italian food right now. Hey I updated my profile page! You should check it out:) I also posted a new poll and a new story. Anyways, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this chapter

* * *

"Merida DunBroch will you please report to the front office, Merida DunBroch," the loud speaker called. Merida met Hiccup's concerned eyes with her own. She hadn't done anything wrong or gotten any bad grades. She couldn't think of why they were calling her to the office but she had a feeling it was bad. She walked out of the classroom apprehensively; the suspicious stares of the classmates following her down the long hall.

She took the walk as an opportunity to think about what she might have down wrong. She had not taken place in any of Jack's relentless pranking or showed unkindness to any of the other students. She had managed to keep her grades up, never letting them fall below an "A-." She hadn't disrespected any of the many teachers or showed blatant disregard for the school campus. She continued to wrack her brain for unknown answers to this unexpected trip to the office. When she approached the office, she sucked in a deep breath and prepared to defend herself against any false accusations provided. She opened the door carefully.

Much to her surprise, her mother was standing there with a ridiculously happy expression on her face. Merida tried not to let her jaw fall to floor. Her mother was the very last person she expected to see in the middle of the school. Elinor wrapped her daughter in a hug, draping the long sleeves on her blouse over Merida's well-toned shoulders. Merida felt a hand comb through her unruly hair and breathed in her mother's perfume. As shocked as she was, Merida was happy to be with her mother again. "Mom what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as they broke their embrace. Elinor smiled, lighting up her eyes. "I decided to surprise you, go get your stuff, I'm taking you out early," Elinor directed. Merida obliged and returned back to the office shortly after, carrying her stuff.

The two climbed in a car Elinor rented when she first landed in Corona and drove off to find a restaurant that sounded appealing. The drove up and down the cobblestone streets and finally settled on a little Italian place that smelled delicious. The ordered their favorite Italian dishes and sipped at mint iced tea, sitting in the bright sunlight. "It's good to see you're still holding up," Elinor commented. "Yeah, I really like the school. You were right. It's been… good for me," Merida answered, twirling her straw around in her drink. "So how are the academics? Still pulling high grades?" Elinor questioned. Merida beamed. "Yes I am, my teachers say I'm one of the top in my class," Merida exclaimed happily. She wanted her mother to be proud of her and judging by the smile on Elinor's face, she was just that.

The waiter brought their food out, adorned with red and white sauces and stringing noodles that looked remarkably appetizing. Merida dug in and her mother let out a small "tsk" at her daughter's behavior. Merida caught on to what her mother was implying with the single sound and wiped her face politely with her napkin, set in back in her lap, and slowly began cutting and chewing her food. Elinor smiled in approval and proceeded to do the same. "Have you made any friends?" Elinor questioned. "Yes actually. I'm very good friends with my roommate Rapunzel, a boy named Jack, and a boy named Hiccup," she replied, blushing at Hiccup's name. "So are you interested in this Hiccup boy?" Elinor wondered aloud, trying to hide the smile creeping on to her cheeks. "What? No," Merida said, blushing deeper. "There must be something going on with him," Elinor pressed. "Well he sort of kissed me at a dance and we're sort of kind of dating," Merida choked out, turning redder than her hair.

Elinor couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. Merida had her first boyfriend! She was happy to hear that her only daughter was getting alone so well. "Well now I have to meet him," Elinor stated. "Mom," Merida whined. The thought of the queen of DunBroch meeting her boyfriend scared Merida more than it should have. "Oh come on, it will be fun," the queen exclaimed. "Fine," Merida huffed into her food. She could see no way to argue with her mother's wishes. She could only hope her mother wouldn't scare Hiccup too badly.

The two finished their food quickly and Merida realized now was as good as ever for her mother to meet Hiccup. They drove back to the school grounds and Merida left Elinor waiting in the garden which was full of flowers now that the snow had melted. The students were just leaving their classes and by some strange force of luck, Merida was able to find Hiccup in the sea of people. "Merida what happened? I got worried when you didn't come back," Hiccup voiced, pulling the redhead in an unexpected hug. Merida couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine I was with my mom but I really appreciate your concern," she replied into his shoulder. "Your mother?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, speaking of which, there's someone I want you to meet," Merida confessed, taking Hiccup's hand and leading him to the gardens.

Hiccup felt nerves shoot through every vein in his body. He had never met a girl's mother before. He didn't know how to act or what to expect. He had heard somewhere that even though a girl's father is the one a boy should fear, you should always be prepared for the wrath of the mother. Merida led him into the gardens and he spotted a short woman that looked vaguely like Merida. "Go say hello," Merida whispered into his ear, releasing his hand. "Mom, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my mother," Merida started. Hiccup extended a hand out to the queen, shaking with nerves. She took it and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you," Hiccup stuttered, pasting a nervous smile on his face. The queen smiled at his apparent awkwardness. "I'll just leave you to it," Merida said with a mischievous smile, disappearing behind some rose bushes. Elinor smiled.

"So where are you from?" she asked. "Berk, it's near Scotland," he replied automatically. "I am familiar with it. Do you hunt dragons?" she questioned. "No, that's why my dad sent me to this school, to find something I'm good at," he stated honestly. "Have you found something you're good at?" "I would say I'm good at wood carving and mathematics," he answered. Elinor nodded in approval. Math was a good skill to have. "Have you dated anyone besides my daughter?" Elinor wondered aloud. "No ma'am," Hiccup responded politely. "Do you treat my daughter with respect and consider her opinions?" Hiccup nodded. "I treat her the way she wants to be treated. I leave her alone when she wants to be and never push her at anything," Hiccup said truthfully. Just like that the two proceeded on until it was almost dark and Merida returned.

"Well it's good to see you two getting along," Merida said with a wink. Hiccup blushed furiously. "It's getting late, you might want to go back to your dorm," Merida prompted. Hiccup nodded and stood. He wrapped Merida in a sweet hug, not daring to go in for a kiss in front of her mother and told her goodnight. They watched as he walked away. "He's cute, I like him," Elinor finally stated, breaking the long silence. Merida smiled and hugged her mother. "I do to."


	31. Saying Goodbye

A/N: As this story comes to an end, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It really means a lot to me. I am always wanting to hear if I've done a good job with the story, portraying a character, and if you all like my writing style. Please keep the reviews coming. Here is one of the final chapters:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this chapter nor the movies they belong to.

* * *

They say good things happen to those who wait. They also say all good things come to an end. Rapunzel Jack Merida and Hiccup had waited for fourteen years but they never expected their good thing would end so soon. They all felt like they belonged with each other, like had somehow entwined their stories and experiences. Saying goodbye to the four was like saying goodbye to your family; a family that understood everything you were going through because they were experiencing it in the way.  
As the last day of school approached, the four grew restless. They attempted to spend every waking minute in each other's company. The reality that they wouldn't see each other for an entire summer was a painful one. Everything they had worked for as friends put on hold. It was safe to say they were dreading summer, and not just for the obvious reasons.  
Jack had to return to his father and try to prove he had changed so he could come back to the school in the fall. He would also have to put up with dealing with his former classmates and so called "friends," all while missing Rapunzel. Meanwhile Rapunzel had to adjust to a completely new family and lifestyle. Everything she had been taught by Gothel no longer mattered. She was a princess now and would be expected to act like one. The whole idea scared her immensely. Merida knew she could visit her boyfriend any time, especially since her mother had officially approved of him but knew that there was no way to see Jack or Rapunzel. Hiccup would be forced to show his new skills to his father. He didn't know he was so close to Merida. For all he knew he wouldn't see her until the next school year. To say the four were miserable was an understatement.  
The last lunch they shared together, they sat in the courtyard among the bright flowers, basking in the Corona sunlight. They were all wearing their favorite summer clothes in a salute to their friendship. Rapunzel was already having trouble keeping the tears away. This was what she had lived for. She didn't want to let go so soon. Jack's hand found its way into hers and she gave a gentle squeeze. She would miss his sense of humor and bright smile. She didn't care what color his hair and eyes were. He was the same person either way.  
Merida let out a long sigh, envisioning what her summer would be like. She only hoped her mother cut her some slack since she'd been at school so long and lay back on the lessons. She, unlike everyone else, had something to look forward to; surprising Hiccup. She met his trustworthy green eyes and melted. 'How could I have gotten so lucky?' She wondered to herself.  
Jack smiled a forced smile and said, "do you remember the day we all met?" The others let out pained laughs at the memory. "We were so angry that the teacher was making us do such a stupid activity," Merida answered. "Just think," Rapunzel interjected. "If she hadn't made us do that activity, we never would have become friends." "She's got a point there," Hiccup sided. Jack put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, I never said I regretted it," he protested, giving a cheeky smile.  
"Do you guys remember when I was dating Flynn?" Rapunzel asked, hiding a smile. Jack groaned at the memory of Rapunzel's first boyfriend and Merida and Hiccup laughed at his reaction. "How could we not? You were in some dream state for an entire month," Merida countered. Rapunzel blushed, remembering her antics. "Well, now I'm glad he's left. If he hadn't, I'd never be with Jack," she announced, nuzzling into Jack's shoulder. He ran a hand through her short brown, enjoying the feeling of the silky locks against his fingertips.  
Merida glanced over at Hiccup and smiled. "Do you remember the time you kissed me at the dance?" She questioned, playfully punching Hiccup in the arm. He blushed a deep scarlet and remembered how beautiful she looked at the dance. It was nothing compared to how she looked at that moment, bathed in luminescent sunlight with her cherry curls rippling past her shoulders. "Best decision I ever made," he declared honestly. Merida giggled, debating if she should initiate contact. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself closer, ultimately deciding his touch was welcome.  
Jack elbowed Rapunzel in the side and smiled dangerously. "Do you remember the day I declared my love to you?" Rapunzel returned his snarky smile and replied, "you mean the day you almost died?" He let out a throaty laugh and tousled his white hair with outstretched fingers. "Are you going to die it back to brown?" Rapunzel inquired, searching his eyes. He shook his head and shrugged at the same time. "I think it's unique," he explained. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Oh here's a memory," Hiccup started. "How about that trip to Corona?" Rapunzel let out a long sigh, trying not to emerge herself in the emotions of that day. "That was the closest I've ever come to a mental breakdown," she stated. "I thought that was a mental breakdown," Merida disagreed. "I mean you chopped you hair off and went to the palace demanding they let you in because you were the lost princess." "It worked didn't it?" Rapunzel scoffed. Merida couldn't argue with that. Jack continued to paw through her cropped locks. "Do you miss it?" He asked quietly. Rapunzel thought for a moment before responding. "Yes and no. It's weird reaching for my hair and remembering there's nothing there and the color was quite a shock but at the same time if I hadn't cut it I never would have found my true family or gotten so close with Jack," she replied finally. Jack smiled and pulled her closer, satisfied with her answer.  
"We've had a lot of good times haven't we?" Hiccup wondered aloud. The others responded with a sullen, "yeah" realizing how close they were to saying goodbye. "Oh!" Rapunzel exclaimed, wiggling away from Jack's arms. She opened up her backpack and pulled out four canvases' wrapped in white paper. She handed one to Hiccup and Merida and two to Jack. They looked at her with large eyes that seemed to openly apologize that they didn't get her anything in return except for Jack. "Open them," she prompted, excitement filling her green eyes.  
Merida tore through the paper first and pulled out a picture obviously painted by Rapunzel herself. It depicted the two of them the night of the dance. Rapunzel was sitting on the bed and Merida was behind her, braiding ribbon into her long blonde hair. Merida's eyes filled with tears and she climbed across the table to give Rapunzel a hug. She had never received such a personal gift before. It meant the world to her.  
Hiccup was next. His picture displayed the two of them sitting across from each other in a fire-lit room. A tree with red leaves swayed in the back ground and the two balanced glasses of apple cider on their laps. "I remember this," Hiccup exclaimed. "It was when Merida and Jack were sick so you and I went down to the community room to study but we just ended up telling each other stories and fables," he recalled. Rapunzel grinned ear to ear. It was her favorite memory with Hiccup. He ran his fingers over the colorful canvas, amazed at how perfectly she painted the scene.  
Jack was last. "Open this one first," Rapunzel instructed, pointing to the painting on the left. He gently tore through the paper and held another beautiful piece of art. The two of them were standing on the balcony of the palace, holding hands and overlooking the city. They looked as if they belonged together, both their eyes sparkling. Jack remembered it as if it were yesterday and held the painting close. He never wanted to forget. Rapunzel gestured to the other painting and he ripped the paper back.  
She had painted a giant aspen tree, yellow leaves hanging onto the branches. It was covered in a spotlight of dancing sun, illuminating the different hues in each leaf. Two roads branched out beside it, one worn and one not. Below, written in swirly black letters it said, "never forget." On the back of the painted Rapunzel wrote out Robert Frost's entire poem. Jack looked up with wide blue eyes. "Rapunzel, I don't know what to say," he stuttered. Instead of words, Rapunzel pulled his face to hers and he kissed her gently with strong passion. No words could describe how much this meant to him.  
Jack pulled back and blushed, fishing something out of his jean's pocket. "I got you a little present to," he whispered, handing Rapunzel a white box. She took it in her palm and opened the lid. Inside, cradled on a foam bed was a bracelet. It had a single charm on it in the shape of a shepherd's cane. Carved into the cane were the exact words Rapunzel had written on the painting. "Never forget." She held out a bony wrist and Jack helped her fasten the clasp. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly. "I love you to," he replied, holding both of her hands in his.  
Hiccup pulled away from Merida and ran a hand through his hair. He looked uncomfortable. "I got you a little something to Merida," he said, extending a little box of his own. "Hiccup," she said, surprised at his gesture. She untied the ribbon on the box and revealed a silver chair with a white triangle looped in the middle. "It's a dragon's tooth," Hiccup explained, hooking it around her neck. "So you never forget me." "I never could forget you," she answered, pressing her lips to his.  
"Students, please report back to your rooms to collect your items and have a lovely summer," the loud speaker announced. "So I guess this is... goodbye," Jack spoke. "For now," Hiccup replied. They knew they'd see each other again but a summer felt like a life time. Tears trickled down Rapunzel's fair cheeks at full force. They collided in a group hug, saying a final goodbye for the year. "Never forget," Rapunzel whispered as they broke apart, all a little teary eyed. They joined hands and walked back to the dormitories as one, the inseparable group they had become.

* * *

A/N: There is a little bit more coming after this, just saying.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: And so it ends. A thanks to all the people who have ever reviewed. Your reviews were not only encouraging, but inspiring. You managed to confirm that this is something I want to do throughout my life and that's it's something I would be considered good at. I can't tell you how many times I've checked my email and been thrilled with an email someone left. Without this outlet I don't think I would be as happy as I am so thank you all. Now, here is the final chapter, also known as the epilogue. Tell me what you have thought of the story as a whole and how my writing style is please:)

* * *

Epilogue:

Merida paced on the stretch of land her boat hand landed on. She couldn't decide whether she should do what she was thinking of or not. Finally, bitter urge and a serious case of unconvincingly dismissed love sickness won out over any fear. She trekked up the grassy terrain, long stalks petting past her jeans as she climbed the hill leading to the main town of Berk.  
Instinctively, Merida searched the skies for any unwanted visitors. Once she was sure there were no dragons in sight, she climbed up the final steps, submerging herself in the busy town. Merida bit her lip, processing what her best bet was for finding Hiccup. He had once told her that his father was head Viking and began looking for a larger house than the others, having no luck.  
Just then, Merida spotted a long blonde braid and did a double take to make sure she was seeing the right person. It was Astrid for sure, she decided, walking up to the blue eyed girl Hiccup had had a crush on for so long. Ever since Merida covered for Hiccup at the dance and pulled him out of a near disastrous scene involving the girl standing before her, she and Astrid had an unspoken treaty of piece, neither one wanting to deal with the other's temper. Merida tapped Astrid on the shoulder and she turned around, eyes turning round at the sight of the redhead.  
Unexpectedly, Astrid reached out and hugged Merida. Merida didn't know how to react. She was under the impression that Astrid was a mutual acquaintance, nowhere near close enough to be hugging. Yet Merida hugged her back warmly. It was nice to be with someone her own age. "How did you get here?" Astrid asked. "By boat," Merida said easily. Astrid's eyebrows shot up in surprise, shrouded by her floppy bangs. Merida gestured to the general direction in which her kingdom was located.  
"I live in DunBroch," she offered. Astrid relaxed her face muscles and smiled. "You live that close? We really need to get together sometime. Maybe I'll stop by?" She asked. It was Merida's turn to smile. "Sure, that sounds great. Do you happen to know where Hiccup is?" "I think he's at his house over there," Astrid replied, pointing to an insignificant wooden house. Merida thanked Astrid and accepted another hug. Somebody wanted to be friends.  
She walked up to the big cabin, took a deep breath, and knocked on the large door. It opened soon after and Hiccup's slim figure appeared in the doorway. He hadn't changed. Same haircut, same freckles, and same calming green eyes. "Merida?" He asked, clearly surprised. She grinned delightedly. He wrapped her in a deep hug filled with empty longing and sadness. They hadn't seen each other all summer and school only started in one week.  
"Who's at the door?" A deep voice called. Merida heard heavy footsteps and Hiccup pulled his arms back blushing. "Who's this?" A big, surly man asked in a booming voice. "Ah dad, this is my girlfriend Merida. Merida, this is my father," he responded. Merida held out her hand and Stoic almost crushed it with his large, strong fingers. "Girlfriend? When did this happen?" He questioned his son. Merida tried not to feel hurt that Hiccup hadn't mentioned her over to his summer. "Dad, I told you about her over winter break," Hiccup reminded him, blushing deeper. "Oh yeah," he remembered, stroking his beard.  
"How did you get here?" Hiccup asked. Toothless peeked his narrow head out from behind Hiccup's legs and chirped at the familiar person at their door. "Hiccup, we only live about a mile apart. I live in DunBroch," she stated. "Wait, you're Merida DunBroch?" Stoic asked incredulously. Merida nodded, slightly worried. To her surprise he started laughing. "What's so funny?" She demanded.  
"Merida, your father and I are great friends. It's funny that you and Hiccup are dating already because in two years you would have been courted," Stoic explained. Merida and Hiccup shared a wide eyed gaze. They would have been together no matter what? Somehow this news was like a slap in the face and great reassurance. At that moment, Hiccup reached out, clutched Merida's hands, and pulled her in to a truly passionate and deep kiss. 'No wonder my mother liked him,' Merida thought silently, entwining her fingers in Hiccup's dark hair. For some strange reason, Stoic didn't mind the display of open affection, but I guess fate has a funny way of doing things.

* * *

Two hands, ten fingers joined together by fingers in the empty places between each knuckle. Jack rubbed his thumb across Rapunzel's hand absently, guiding them forward. He was conscious of Rapunzel's light breathing, the smell of flowers radiating around her with each exhale. He met her emerald eyes and knew there was no other place he would rather be. The way her lips curved into a smile told him she felt the same. The crisp feeling of autumn was on its way, signifying the start of school in only a few short trees. The leaves on the trees already changing to bright hues of gold, ruby, and amber.  
"You need a haircut," she teased, breaking the welcome silence and tousling his layer hair with her free hand. Jack laughed at her simple and innocent action. "If anyone needs a haircut it's you," he retaliated, stroking her choppy brown hair, almost the same color his had been. They leaned closer, their lips almost pressing, but they both pulled back. There was a time and a place that was not now, not here. They began walking up the long path, marveling at the autumn behavior occurring.  
"Are you excited for school?" Rapunzel mused, creating small talk. Jack smiled sideways, his white teeth glittering in the soft sun, his hair looking more gold than white. "As a matter of fact I am," he stated. Rapunzel look at him. "Do you want to know why?" He wondered aloud. She nodded even though she was almost positive she already knew the answer. "Because I will get to see you every day," he assured, stopping once more and pressing his nose against hers, forehead touching forehead, his bangs brushing her near her eyebrows.  
Rapunzel breathed in his scent. Somehow he always smelt like freshly fallen snow, wet pine needles, and peppermint. She burned the scent into her memory, never wanting to forget, ever. "We're almost there," she commented lightly, words feeling strange in her mouth like she shouldn't be talking. She didn't talk much at the palace, only to her parents. Jack nodded, putting distance between the two of them again. They both knew if they waited, all would be better, sweeter.  
They kept walking, footsteps falling in happy rhythm. Their strides now matched, each leg stepping the same time, the same distance. Their hands felt like they were made for each other, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. The end of Rapunzel's bracelet brushed Jack's wrist. She hadn't taken it off since he secured the clasp, secured his love.  
Finally, it stood before them. Now in full, mesmerizing color. Each leave lit to its own unique hue. Pale yellows, vibrant golds, juicy greens, leaves speckled with oddly placed ovals of individuality. Their veins glimmered in the sun, tiny tendrils illuminated from behind, exposing life. The white bark warn from hundreds of hands, climbing, tracing, touching. Intricate designs sketched into the white bark making it unique, all its own, impossible to recreate.  
Jack led Rapunzel under the low hanging branches to the trunk of the tree. He cupped her hands and looked into her eyes. They both looked different now than when they met, but somehow the different had become familiar and loved. She looked lovingly into his deep frosty irises that time had stripped. He was more vulnerable now, more open. She took her hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist.  
"'Two roads diverged at a yellow wood,'" Jack started. "'I took the one less traveled by,'" Rapunzel added. "And that has made all the difference," they finished in unison. Rapunzel pulled herself closer to Jack, leaning into his chest. Peppermint, snow, and pine needles. "I love you Rapunzel," Jack whispered. "I love you to Jack. You are everything." Their lips touched, sending icy electricity through their veins, their own special brand of passion coursing through them. All was perfect, everything they could have hoped for. Somehow, I believe that's how fate wanted it all along.  
FIN


End file.
